Her Courage, His Wrath
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Post Oot. She leaves her home in the Sacred Realm to help her chosen hero. He waits for the enemy, oblivious to the goddess's coming to the land. majora's Mask as seen through the eyes of the goddess of courage and the fierce deity. Oni Link/Farore.
1. She leaves, He waits

Her Courage, His Wrath

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series.

_I am honestly surprised that nobody has done this pairing. I hope all of you enjoy this story. _

_This story will be told through both the goddess of courage; Farore, and the Fierce Deity; Oni link. It will be in their point of views, in case you want to know. Have fun reading!_

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Pairing: Farore/Fierce Deity

* * *

Chapter 1- She leaves. He waits.

'Golden Goddesses.' 'Creators of Hyrule.' No matter what my sisters and I are called, the praises remain the same. We are the superior beings who had created a world of our own.

Those who live on the land that worship us call us the most powerful beings on earth. We live in the Sacred Realm, a world completely seperate from the world we have created for our people. It is bathed in a mystical, otherworldly beauty that nobody has ever seen before.

Many people have thought that the Sacred Realm is a place where they can relax and enjoy the company of others without having to worry about what is going on around them, others thought quite the opposite but never opposed beliefs. However, the Sacred Realm is more than what their imaginations hold.

Only I and my sisters know that, since we actually live there. The Sacred Realm is none other than a peaceful meadow. A meadow with mixtures of red, green, blue and gold. The flowers, the hills, the sky, everything is decorated with our colors.

We usually watch the world we had created to be sure that everything is in order. Din, the Goddess of Power, kneels down on her incredibly long legs and watches over the landscapes she created from her own hands to make sure every place and every creature were doing all right. She is usually pictured with the color red, since that red means power. She is my older sister. Some people who worship her actually picture her to be quite beautiful with long hair that is tied into a ponytail, eyes that put even the Goron's Ruby to shame, and they picture her to look like a warrior with armor that protected her chest and arms and legs.

Little did they know that they hit the bull's eye on that part. She definitely is a stunning goddess in my dictionary. Although I never knew how she is a powerful goddess in the first place but I do know that if you manage to tick her off on something, her whole body bursts as if she was a huge flame that is threatening to destroy you with just a simple touch. She would even go as far as to silence the people who don't respect us goddesses and try to destroy us.

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, holds her hands in a eager way as she keeps watch to make sure the laws of Hyrule are in order. Most of her people think of her to be quite irresistible. They mostly imagine her to have long hair that would be mistaken for a river that flowed down her back, deep blue eyes that even the sky, the water, and the Zora's Sapphire don't even hold a candle to her beauty. And yes, she picked blue because of the serenity she holds for her people. They also pictured her to be either a scholar or a everyday royal would dress like. But they are quite mistaken for their beliefs. She goes in between when she wears a dress and holds a book in her hands. She is my younger sister.

You may know my name as Farore, the Goddess of Courage, I am the middle sister of the Golden Goddesses and I am widely known for my color of green. I chose that color to symbolize the life that I give to my people who follow my word along with my sisters. I am mostly believed to be overshadowed by my other sisters as they have done a few things far above my average power.

They say 'Action's speak louder than words'. Others say 'Power holds more than what wisdom and courage have combined.' Well, some of that saying is true for one thing... my actions somehow speak louder than whatever Nayru says, and by that we **always** manage to pick a fight with each other. Also, My oldest sister Din is usually the true leader of the group, not because that she is the oldest sibling of us goddesses, it is for the very reason that if either Nayru or I decide to do something, we have to talk it over with Din first.

I am also known to be the one who gives life to those who want to follow Nayru's law, and those who follow Din for power and strength, and those who look to me for the blessings to give the person their special meaning in life. Nevertheless, above all of them, I am addicted to watch over my chosen hero, Link.

He was blessed with my power of courage to stop evil from destroying the precious world we Goddesses had created. He maybe is a small child or an adult if you count the seven years of sleep in the Temple of Time, but he proves to be more than that. He is a Hero, a Savior, or a disguised servant of the Goddesses. I was very pleased with him for his unrecognizable bravery to save the world from the darkness that evil beings had created for themselves. From solving the temples and awakening the sages to stopping Ganondorf in his tracks, Link had successfully saved the future of Hyrule and its princess.

I once watched the two of our chosen ones when they were in the sky. Link could finally have a break from all of the work he had accomplished...and yet, only one thing ruined that moment. The one thing that did _not_ please me was when Nayru convinced her chosen one, Princess Zelda, to bring Link back to his childhood.

Everything changed in an instance as Nayru's puppet played the ocarina and returned Link to his childhood.

I felt a few emotions coming through me as I charged toward my young sister, grabbed her cloak that hid her outfit, and lifted her up from the ground and looked at her straight in my eyes that glowed green.

"Why did you tell her to do that?" I yelled at her, I could tell that my voice was echoing in the Sacred Realm with full force from my uncontrollable rage.

"Farore, Link has to regain his lost memories of the past. It is the right thing to do for him, plus to keep Ganon from making the mistake that cost Hyrule its prosperous future." Nayru told firmly as she held onto my hand with a sympathetic look. She usually points out the obvious whenever she is threatened. And I knew that there was something she is trying to hide from me.

Based from her logical explanation, it deeply fueled the flame to my anger. I never wanted this pathetic excuse from my own sister, and my chosen hero didn't need this at all. "He doesn't need to go back! Once when you are an adult, you cannot change the past or forget it! You are placing a 16 year old in a 9 year old body. That's unfair for him!" I stated with aggression and tightened my hold on her cloak.

"Well, he needs to learn to grow up properly on his own," Nayru countered in an annoyed tone and released herself from my hand. "He can't learn by seven years of sleep. This is the way it has to be sister! Link will go back to being a innocent Kokiri from the forest and Zelda's life will be back to the way it was before he showed up."

I recognized the disdain in her voice when she referred to Link as a useless kid who had no right to disturb the princess. I knew long time ago that when we chose our chosen bearer's of the Triforce, Nayru actually showed a dislike toward Link and sworn to keep him and the princess from each other. Not only that, but she was trying to make sure that the last essence of our youngest sister; Hylia, was not tainted with an interest of the hero.

"You just want Link out of Zelda's life do you!" I shouted from the top of my lungs in a high pitched tone. " I hate to break it to you sister, but Hylia chose to be a mortal to have a life with the hero, a life away from you! Away from being a high, important goddess! You know that she chose not only to keep Demise at bay, but to find the love that she and Link shared with each other. You think that you are protecting her, but you are just making it worse for her descendants! Get a clue, Nayru! Hylia no longer belongs to you, me or Din for the matter! You think that you are right about everything, but you aren't, and your suppose to be a wise goddess who knows everything, well let me tell you something… ME AND DIN WANTED LINK TO BE WITH ZELDA IN THAT FUTURE! HOW IS IT THAT YOU MANAGED TO WIN?"

"Will you two just be quiet!" Din shouted,making both of us jump as her red eyes burned like flames as she spoke. "And while you two are at it get over here and watch! Or continue with your bitter argument" The eldest Goddess turned back to the portal.

Nayru and I went to the portal and sat beside Din. I glared at my sister from the corner of my eye and cursed her for doing this to my chosen one. Nayru did the same but sticks her tongue out in an 'I always win' way. Din saw the commotion we were making and told us to hush as we watched from above.

The portal was showing the Hyrule castle courtyard in its original glory before Ganon decided to destory it.

The young 8-year-old princess Zelda was looking in the window and was unaware that the 9-year-old hero, Link, was coming into the courtyard.

For that moment, I could not hide my smile. '_he is returning to her!'_

Nayru on the other hand was shocked to say the least. I suppose she didn't expect that my hero would make an appearance to the princess.

Din, however, just ignored our expressions of either gratitude or horror.

Princess Zelda turned and seen Link standing before her in the courtyard. "Link? Why aren't you back home where you belong?" She asked in concern. Did he not listen to her?

Link answered in an honest voice, "To answer your question Zelda, I don't have a home, not anymore." He folded his hands behind his back and moved his feet along the grass.

Zelda just stared at him. "I half expected for you to return to the forest. Isn't that where you belong?"

Link shook his head, "Not anymore, princess. Now that I know who and what I am, I no longer belong in the Kokiri Forest. I am a hylian, not a kokiri! I have decided to stay with you at the castle, where I am needed in case this country is ever attacked again."

Zelda didn't know what to say. She was honestly dumbstruck by his statement. I stole a glance at Nayru to see that she was exactly doing the same thing as her chosen one.

"Okay." Zelda finally answered. "But first we need to make sure your comfortable here. I will ask Impa to set up a room for you."

As Zelda led Link to the inside of the castle, I shrieked in happiness and jumped up and down in circles, Nayru yelled in annoyance at Zelda for what she had decided.

"Yeah! You go Link!" I cheered with happiness as I finally could see the potential future for the couple.

"Dang it Zelda! This shouldn't have happened!" Nayru shouted as she wagged her finger at the portal and tried to make the girl change her mind. However, her progress came to a halt when Din grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the portal.

"It did happen Nayru, so I suggest you zip it." Din shushed and stripped the magic from her. "Hylia's descendants can make the choices for themselves, I don't think she needs your opinion on this little relationship."

"But Din!" Nayru begged in a sad tone.

"No buts, and I mean it Nayru! Only Hylia can decide whether or not that she still loves the hero..." Din shushed her with a finger to her lips. My older sister later turned to me and tried to calm down my excitement.

After two years of living with the royal family of Hyrule, and successfully stopping Ganon from setting up an invasion, Link had told Zelda that he would be leaving on a journey soon to find his friend Navi.

I knew that he would go on another journey sooner or later. Therefore, I planned on going with him to wherever that place was.

Nayru stopped me after she learned of what I would be doing. "Why do you want to follow him anyway? He can handle this journey himself. He doesn't need your 'courageous pull' to lead him anywhere." She said in her pouty tone. I see that she is still not happy with what Zelda did to allow Link to live with her.

We goddesses have special abilities that help our chosen ones. I use courageous pull in order to help Link go through the dungeons, even when he is too scared to go in there I still manage get him to not worry about it.

Nayru uses wise pull for Zelda to think through her decisions before doing them.

Din stripped her power pull from Ganondorf, and for some odd reason she won't tell Nayru or I why she did it. I had suspected that she did it in order to make sure that Ganondorf didn't cause any more trouble than he already had.

"Farore has a right to help the hero in every way possible Nayru," Din told in a simple manner. "How else is he going to go through with the journey if she is not there to lead the way for him?" I smiled at her and felt gratitude for her statement. She and I mostly have a close connection with each other ever since we were first created.

Nayru stayed silent. Our oldest sister did obviously have a point. She sighed in defeat, "Fine. But be careful in Termina sister."

I was almost preparing to make a teleportation spell to extract myself from the Sacred Realm to the very land me and my sisters made, but I turned around when I heard the word 'Termina'. I let out a grunt, "Of all the places in the world, WHY THERE!"

My sisters were giving me looks of discomfort and seriousness. "Remember what happened the last time we were there?" Din mentioned. "The people over there almost tried to exorcise the whole town, swamp, ocean, canyon, and mountains to make sure that we were not welcome in their land."

"I think that was many centuries ago, Din." Nayru told. "I don't think that the citizens in this generation remember anything about us. Plus to the side fact that neither one of us has been there for a really long time."

I sighed, "Okay, I will be sure to not make any trouble." In a blink of an eye, I disappeared from the Sacred Realm, my home and sanctuary, and floated alongside my chosen one as he rode out of Hyrule on Epona.

I also made sure to stock myself of some magical abilities to protect myself against any attacks that the ancient people of Termina might pull in order to end my eternal presence. I chanted a spell to change my identity from a golden goddess to a ordinary fairy.

Whenever me or my sisters wanted to check on the world, we disguise ourselves in the form of fairies. Din as always is a red fairy with a gold glow, Nayru with the blue, and I with the green. Also thanks to our immortallity, we are invisible to the naked eye as the creations go on about their lives while not realizing that we are watching their every move.

Link entered into the Lost Woods and disappeared from Hyrule.

* * *

The fields of Termina were quiet. Too quiet for the matter. The wind softly blows the leaves on the ground as I searched around the area for my enemy. You may know me as none other than the Fierce Deity, or Oni Link for short. I placed my hand on my chin in a thinking position as I calculated the many years that I have waited.

I am usually seen as a fierce warrior with no mercy for the sinful people. With armor that covered my strong and broad chest, hair that is pale as the snow, a sword that spiraled back and forth as it merged to a sharp point at the top, and the most distinguishable part of me that most people fear above all else is my pupil-less white eyes that seem to look straight into your soul.

I had been waiting for the enemy for so long. Longer than any of the generations can count. All I wanted to do for that moment was to see Majora suffer for what he did. My reason is that he tried to destroy every existing being alive.

Whether it is Dekus, Gorons, Zoras, or the average Hylians, Majora wanted to see the world burn in the flames. I mentally thought that my rival's plan was impossible, until Majora started to put his plan into action.

The Ikana Canyon became deserted in the years of drought. The Poes, Redeads, Gibdos and the Stalchildren began to inhabit the wasteland. No one, not even the guards of Clocktown, was brave enough to go there alone. And if you remain there for too long, you become one of them.

The Great Bay Ocean became dangerous for fishermen and the Zoras. The windstorms would not cease for anyone, not even the fearsome Guerdo pirates can get through. Also the aquatic enemies began to inhabit the waters, making it difficult for anyone to get somewhere without getting bitten or electrocuted.

The Snowhead Mountain changed from a spring season to a freezing winter like no other. The Gorons immediately took shelter in their houses to escape the cold temperatures. Majora thought that it would be fun to see them suffer, I thought that it was cold-blooded of him to do that to a well respected race.

The Southern swamp was infested with dark creatures big or small and the fresh water turned into poison that could even kill a ordinary human very slowly. Even the Deku's became afraid to leave their sanctuaries. Moreover, Clocktown itself was going to be plummeted by a horror that nobody would ever think possible for a weapon of destruction; the moon.

Majora once said that the moon was a very acceptable weapon to use instead of the usual hypnotizing of a person and have them either kill themselves or killing another out of his amusement.

When I figured out what was going on, I tried my best to stop Majora from doing any more damage to the land that the Four Giants created. That was before we were imprisoned in the masks by the Four Guardians of Termina, all because of Majora's stupid greed for world destruction. My mask laid lifelessly inside of the moon, waiting to be worn like any regular mask, but I am not any regular mask, mine is more powerful than even Majora could ever hope to imagine. As long as the mask stayed where it was, I can't go outside of Termina. Not until my mask is released from the moon.

'_I should have stopped him from the start.'_ I thought to myself as I ran my fingers through my white hair. I looked up in the sky to see the moon that towered over the poor, defenseless, town. It's face even made my gorge rise. Oh, how I wished for the moon to be destroyed. But I knew that if I did it, I would be destroyed along with it.

I watched as the poor little Skullkid took the evil mask that contained the evil mind of Majora himself. After wearing it for a few minutes, Majora's aura possessed the Skullkid and hypnotized him to do his bidding. With a snap of his fingers, the Skullkid disappeared back into the forest a second later. I stayed on the log to avoid being seen by him, as well as helplessly waiting with anticipation to destroy the mask when the kid wasn't looking.

However, I knew that Majora knew better to give himself up to me. He rather likes it when it is a game of 'cat and mouse', with him being the feline who is chasing a dozen of little mice.

I forced my head to look at the ground beneath me and closed my eyes to retrain myself from my basic instinct to fight.

All I needed was a miracle. I continued to wait in silence, not knowing that deep down inside; I was going to get my wish...

* * *

_Author's note: I hope you like this story so far. This story is throughout the Majoras Mask game in case you want to know. Please review anytime you like. _


	2. Her hero, His enemy

Her Courage, His Wrath

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_I should also probably tell you all that there is some Skyward Sword mentioning in here just so that you are not confused by the whole story plot._

* * *

Chapter 2- Her hero, His enemy

I cringed and covered my eyes as a bright light surrounded my chosen hero. Once the light dimmed, I took a peek to know what exactly happened to him. My worst fear was realized as my mouth gave a small gasp. Link. Was. Turned. Into. A Deku Scrub! '_No!' _I shouted through the wind and reached my hands out toward the sky.

I could barely understand why the Skullkid turned Link into a Deku Scrub. What was wrong with that child? I watched silently as Link looked around and noticed that his original form as a Hylian was taken away from him. I only heard the Skullkid laughing at him and said that Link will stay that way for the rest of his life.

I growled and hit the ground with full force to control my rage. The way he insulted my hero, my child, and my chosen, like he thought that he was the boss of him. '_And I thought that Demise's Incarnation was bad enough!'_ I thought to myself as I watched with fury still burning in my eyes, the laughing Skullkid floated away from the scene with a purple fairy. Whereas the yellow fairy decided to make sure that he knew his place, completely distracted from when the purple fairy called out to her. "S-Sis!" And it was done. From the vibration of my hitting the ground, I actually made the door slam right in front of the poor fairy.

The yellow one broke her attention away from Link and she dinged in response to the door being slammed shut. She rushed to the door and begged her brother and the Skullkid to wait for her. She tried to fly through the door but knew that it was no use, so she turned to Link and yelled accusingly. "You! If I didn't have to deal with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!" She flew right beside him as he got himself up from the ground and stared at her in confusion. The fairy named Tatl ordered Link to open the door for her so that she could follow where her friends have gone to.

I silently thought that the fairy would be leading Link to his demise, but I ignored it and followed my hero as he opened the door. To no avail for the fairy, her friends weren't on the other side of the door anymore. I narrowed my eyes and led the way for my chosen one. If I had my way, I would have loved to break the Skullkid's neck and make him suffer for what he did.

Before Link could get any farther through the tunnel, the fairy Tatl stopped him in his tracks. I was about ready to strike the fairy, but I stopped after I heard the very word that got Link to forgive her for her actions. "So, uh, that stuff back there. I apologize... So take me with you!" Tatl begged him and floated right by him.

I took pity on my hero when he tried to get use to his new form. '_At least he is still alive_'. In my golden form, I whispered to him, hoping that he will not give up as I gave him some of my courage. "Be strong Link. You won't stay that way forever. There is always a way." I knew that Link would get through this, even in his new form, all he had to do was get his revenge on the Skullkid, who by now would be in Termina causing trouble.

I continued to watch as Link went through the tunnel with his new partner Tatl. He finally arrived at the base of the clock-tower. He traveled up stairs as he ran across the ramp. As he was going to open the door to Clocktown, he suddenly stopped again when he heard someone call. "You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" I was shocked to say the least when the Happy Mask Salesman appeared right behind Link.

After the Mask Salesman offered to help Link get back normal by retrieving the ocarina, Link opened the door and looked around the town. I followed him in my disguised form as a green fairy with a gold glow surrounding me. Even though he couldn't see me, Link felt my presence surrounding him as he relaxed and began to search for clues of the Skullkids whereabouts.

I honestly thought that Termina had changed quite a bit from the last time me and my sister's were here. It was back when we first created Hyrule and the Four Giants made Termina. Back when we were chased out of the place by the very people who tried to destroy our existence, whether by exorcism or by getting rid of our religion.

Many centuries ago, we the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule happened to be very good friends with the Giants, until when a group of people who idolized the Giants began to degrade us, just because they think that the female deities fled to the Sacred Realm instead of living among the people like the Giants. Well, to tell the truth...Hylia was the only one among us to spent some of her time with the mortals before she gave up her immortality and got reborn later on as Zelda. They should've known that a long time ago! However, against our beliefs, and the Giants who did their best to protect our titles, the people of Termina still cursed at us and told their next generation that we were 'the evil goddesses' who wanted to destroy their world.

Before they continued with their lies and hatred of us, Din managed to make them pay for their actions. As the tribe was trying to blaspheme us Golden Goddesses by using the Stone Tower in the Canyon to invade the heavens, my older sister with all of her strength and agility flipped the tower and sent that tribe to the Evil Realm.

Hylia, when she was still a goddess, erased the memories of us from the people to make sure that they never remembered us in the first place. Therefore, not only did she manage to make them forget about us, but she made herself into a legend as the people called her the mysterious 'Goddess of Time'. The stories about the evil goddesses remained the same, being told as a scary bedtime story to some of the kids, though they never told them that we were the supposed evil goddesses that they spoke of.

Nayru and I separated the land in order to escape the next revolts and other demonic activities that threatened to come. It was for that reason, I was preparing myself for any other attack the Termians might have in store for me and my sister's.

I watched as Link gathered information to find the Skullkid. Time flew by fast in Termina as I continued to keep an eye on Link. He climbed up to the Clocktower and retrieved his Ocarina. I was shocked when I saw the moon. It looked down on the poor defenseless town in a horrifying stare. I could feel a dark presence coming from the moon, as if it will be the destruction of the world.

For some odd reason, I felt that the Four Giants were not around the area. I looked from north to south, to east and west, but no matter how many times I try to use my telepathic ability to contact them, they were not answering. I immediately felt despair as I figured out that something bad had happened to them.

I looked around the place to investigate as I tried to understand what happened to the close friends me and my sisters had known for a long time. The statues, and the rest of the religion that recognized the Four Giants were still there, so they weren't degraded. '_So they must be either imprisoned or asleep.'_ I thought to myself.

Little did I know that I was right...The Four Giants were indeed imprisoned, and the evil Skullkid was the one who did it! I watched from afar as the evil Skullkid used his dark powers to make the moon fall straight toward the town. Until Link used his newfound Deku ability to make him drop the Ocarina of Time.

When the 'Song of Time' filled the air, time froze itself. The image of the evil Skullkid, the destructive moon, the people fleeing from the town in the last minute, faded as Link and I went back in time. We came back to the first day Link had arrived at Termina. He returned to the Mask Salsman and he successfully returned him to normal as he taught my chosen a new song called 'the Song of Healing'.

After a bright light filled the room, the form that cursed my hero was turned into what looked like a regular mask. However, the Mask Salsman explained to Link that he can use that mask to help him out on his journey. But the one thing that made me get pissed off was when Link explained that he didn't retrieve the mask that the Salesman told him to get, he unleashed his fury on the boy and shook him back and forth as he told the boy that if he doesn't get the mask back soon, terrible things will happen.

He told Link that the mask, which is named Majora's Mask, holds a terrifying power beyond all imagination, plus that it holds the horrible essence of the immortal demon who tried to make the world suffer for only worshiping the Four Giants instead of him.

_'Same old stupid worshiping maniacs..'_ I thought to myself with a groan. And even I thought that Demise was the worst power hungry savage who ever lived, but there is always somebody else who really takes the cake! I slapped myself in the face as I took my form as a fairy once more and followed Link outside.

I even made a note to myself that if the Happy Mask Salesman ever was to be reincarnated or reborn as someone else, to wipe that creepy smile of his off of his lips. (Yes, even I as the Goddess who created life, hates that smile of his!) I went ahead of Link and left an invisible yet highly tempting path which Link will follow. This is how my Courageous pull works. No matter how far he is from me or where I am, Link follows my path that I set up for him.

He successfully went right by the guards, who I can say is highly more respectful to him than the guards back at the castle when he first met them. Then, he rushed outside to where the first of the Four Giants is waiting to be free from his prison; the Swamp.

* * *

I laid on the log as I waited for the enemy. Where is Majora? What is taking so long? I just watched from outside of Clocktown as the moon began to plummet down on the town. The fire around the huge asteroid was about ready to destroy what was left of the poor grand town. But in the next second I heard the mysterious song that froze the moon in its tracks, and at the same time that same moon was back to where it was in the sky from the first day.

"What is going on?" I asked myself as I stared at the potential doomsday device that would destroy the whole land of Termina. "Did the legendary Goddess of Time hear the pleas of her people and sent the moon back to the sky?" That explanation was out of the ordinarily obvious. "Maybe there is a miracle coming to save this land once and for all.." But what, I couldn't figure out.

Suddenly, I felt a human-like presence coming out of the town. I moved to the edge of the log and looked down to see a young boy in green clothing with a shield and a sword that I never recognized before. Was I looking in a mirror? Alternatively, did Majora sent an illusion to catch me off guard? The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, he also has the same angular face as me, and has a green tunic and cap. I noticed that the yellow fairy that was with the skull child earlier, is now following him.

I felt a strong presence with the boy, but I didn't know for sure where it was coming from. I took the time to studying the boy from on top of the log, softly chuckling to myself when the boy slashed his sword against the deku baba's and rolled across the grass. _'The boy in the green clothes sure does know how to fight.'_ I thought to myself as I continued to watch him. '_Too bad he will die pretty soon if he doesn't run back to the town he came from. Majora would be sure to strike some fear in him.'_

I stopped thinking for a moment when I noticed something unusual with the boy… Aside from the yellow fairy, there was a green fairy with a gold glow that was closely flying right in front of the young boy. The fairy then transformed into a woman with short hair and glowing green eyes. The woman was glowing in a gold color, so that I couldn't even see what she looks like.

I almost dropped my guard when I stared at the mysterious woman in awe and wonder. Damn it, even with just one look at that woman, it made me want to venture down there and see who she was.

But I can't.

Not ever!

I noticed that they were heading towards the Southern Swamp. The very place where Majora himself sealed one of my creators. I thought to myself in confusion, '_Could they be here to cause more havoc to the swamp area?' _I didn't want any more of Majora's minions taking over the place. If I want to destroy him before he causes more trouble, I have to get rid of those who serve him. Mainly the brainwashed guardians that inhabit the temples; Odolwa, Goht, Twinmold and Gyorg. I got up from the log, jumped to the ground and followed the boy and the mysterious woman unseen and I hoped to make sure that they don't do anything else.

* * *

I carefully led my hero through the Swamp. I immediately felt a dark aura looming in around the swamp. With the Deku mask on, Link can travel over the poisoned water by the lily pads without any trouble. I watched as he continued to investigate the area. One of them was when he found the polar opposite of Koume in the forest he got a new clue from the monkey's who kept an eye on the old witch.

I let my gold color fade from me as I began to fly toward the next area. Now it is a good time to tell you how I am pictured. I basically have short pale green hair that reached to my pointed ears, emerald green eyes and I was created with a feminine figure. My garments from top to bottom is a flower on top of my head, gold bracelets on my hands, a green tunic accompanied with a skirt that reached the gold shoes around my feet.

After his confrontation with the monkey at the Deku Palace and learned 'Sonata of Awakening' while fooling every Deku Scrub with the transformation mask, Link was ready to go to the Swamp Temple. Along the way, he also learned a new song that could be of some use to him for traveling, 'Song of Soaring'.

I knew that Link could get past the creatures that tried to block his way to the temple. He even took out the brainwashed Deku Scrubs and used their flowers to travel to the altar.

Deku Link took out his trumpet and played the same song he learned from the monkey. The swamp shook as the Temple rose from the poisoned water. "Don't worry my friend, you will soon be free_."_ I spoke in the wind as Link got into the Deku flower and floated toward the temple that awaited for him.

I got onto the top of the temple, standing on both feet as I watch Link enter the temple. I felt an evil force inside of the temple, and at the same time I felt the usual presence of one of the Four Giants.

I also sensed another presence just outside of the temple, however, this presence seems to be ready to get rid of me, for good this time.

I was being watched...

So I snapped my fingers and a sword appeared in my hand. It is similar to Link's but with mixtures of green on them. The jewel resembles the Kokiri emerald.

As if on cue, I heard the sound of an energy beam coming towards me, I got myself ready and swung the sword. I countered the beam with my own and it destroyed the beam that was intending to knock me off my feet.

I heard someone growl in aggression. I turned to the direction of the growl and looked above me to the top of the trees and seen what looks like my Link in his adult form, but in a godlike form.

He had pale white hair that decorated his head and a white cap, from his chest to his groin he had armor around his body which is shown to have a whole triangle on one side and the other with a crescent moon. His face was decorated with some warlike paint; two red stripes across his cheeks and on his forehead looked like a prism that was broken in half. His height, I could tell, was taller than my average height by mere inches, if I am close enough I would reach to his muscular neck. But what got me confused the most was his eyes, they were white as his hair, and with no pupil's.

And the strangest thing is, I have never seen him before in my life! So why would he try to attack me? I would never know, but I know for one thing that I have to defend myself before he has any other idea's.

* * *

I was ticked off! So! Ticked! Off! I had targeted the illusion standing before me and she deflected it with her own weapon. I obviously thought that Majora told her about my attacks while I wasn't looking. Whatever the reason, I was not going to let this 'minion of Majora' win! No matter how powerful, or how smart she may be! I carefully watched from the top of the trees and waited for the woman to make her move.

Once she dropped her gold look that covered her body...I suddenly felt like my heart was going to push itself out of my body. What with the green clothes, green hair that almost made me mistake it for leaves, and the ever so tempting green eyes, I almost wanted to faint to the ground.

"I know why you're here, deity." The woman called, "Be at ease. I am only here to help."

I chuckled at what I was hearing. She thinks that she and the boy could help... Don't make me laugh! "No you are not, _servant of Majora._" I said as I jumped into the air and charged at her with full speed, getting the next sword beam ready.

She stopped my attack before I could get a chance to stab her in the chest with my double-edge sword. Her hand grabbed my own and held it in place. I kept trying to move my sword in order to break from her hold, but to no avail. "I said '_be at ease'_." Her voice whispered to me, sending chills into my very bones. "I know nothing of Majora. How am I a servant when I am a highly respected goddess?"

Dang it! That voice! I almost lost myself within her melodic voice. Why is she making me feel all warm inside? '_Oh great!' _I thought sarcastically. '_Now she calls herself a goddess! Damn you, Majora! You have gotten more stupid than before!'_

"Goddess? Hah!" I laughed in menacing tone. "Nice try servant!" I tried once more to stab the woman in front of me. My laugh was stopped by a sudden slap that collided to my face. "Idiot! How dare you insult me like that!" The woman spoke in a growl and from what it looks like, her voice sounded like there was two people talking at the same time; one was a high, demanding voice, and the other soft, and generous. Her eyes glowed green as she towered over me. "The next time I see you, I will harm you so hard that you will be begging for whoever you were created by to end your insignificant life!"

Her body was surrounded by a strong gust of wind as she spoke. Her hair fluttered in the wind. "Do you honestly know who I am, Deity?!" She asked and took a breath to calm herself down. The gust of wind ceased to exist and laid on the ground as if it was never provoked in the first place. "An illusion made from the vile mind of Majora?" I guessed with a hint of panicking in my once malice and mighty tone.

The supposed goddess shook her head and calmly answered. "No. You are messing with one of the most powerful Golden Goddesses of Hyrule." Goddesses of Hyrule? I once was told about them by my creators, but only the fact that they were the ones that created the ultimate power that almost everyone was desperate to get for themselves; the legendary Triforce. They never told of what the Goddesses looked like, no one, not even my creators talked about the widely known Goddesses very much. Clocktown mainly talked about the mythical evil goddesses that tried to destroy their land and how they successfully brainwashed the Four Giants into protecting them. That was until the Goddess of Time made the other Goddesses disappear from the land, and everyone thought that they were at peace once they left. I woke up from my trance as I heard her say her name."Farore is my name, and I represent courage."

I just glared at her in disbelief as she returned to her business as usual. I just stood where we confronted each other, staring at her, questioning to myself how I didn't just kill her on the spot if she was lying.

However, fear controlled me to my very being as I did the one thing I thought I would never do in a fight...

I fled from the swamp area.

* * *

I returned to the top of the temple as I opened a portal to where Link was. I could feel the strong presence leave the swamp temple as Link finished off the monster named Odolwa. One finishing slash made the masked jungle warrior collapse to the ground and the body was burnt in the flames that it created to damage the young boy I had claimed as my bearer. I also felt that the familiar presence of one of my closest friends has returned to his proper place as the guardian of the Swamp.

The weirdest part was that he was imprisoned within the monster that corrupted his temple in the first place.

"Lady Courage." The Giant spoke from within the temple. "You did well to return once more to our land. How can I ever repay you?"

I smiled. "You don't need to repay me, My Lord and friend." I made a simple bow to him within his domain. "Although, there is one thing you can do... Will you help out my chosen hero to free your land from its tragic fate?"

"I need my brethren's help to knock the Skullkid back to his senses. Therefore, I have planned to give your chosen our song so that he can call us when the time comes." The Giant explained. "He is coming... When you follow him back to the first day, please lead him to where North is being held hostage." I understood his request and noticed that Link was taken to the stump in the center of the Giant's domain.

I listened intentionally and mentally as Lord South hummed the notes to Link. Link followed with his ocarina and repeated the notes that filled the room. I brought out my magical flute and followed the same notes as Link did.

As Lord South hummed the notes within the domain, I merged my notes with Link as he played his ocarina. Our notes echoed far and wide as we played the song called 'Oath to Order'. Once the song was finished, Link was returned to a different part of the temple.

The temple itself was healing the swamp. Turning the poison water back to regular swamp water. The back of the temple was revealed and Link came out with the bottled Deku princess.

I followed my hero to the Deku Palace. I was quite amused that the Deku Princess showed her own father who is the boss, for that I giggled softly as Link went to see the Deku Butler about the award for saving the princess. After that little adventure, the Deku's finally ceased on the monkey's punishment when the princess was released from the temple.

Next stop: the mountains. Link pulled out his ocarina and played 'the Song of Time' and we traveled back to the first day.

* * *

_I hope that you liked this chapter. Review anytime you want._

_I was thinking that the whole 'Goddess of Time' thing was somehow related to one of the goddesses of Hyrule, so I thought that it might have been Hylia before she became what her descendant was in Ocarina of Time. Goddess of Time; Hylia, and the Sage of Time; Princess Zelda. It could have happened, but we may never know exactly who the real Goddess of Time might be in the Legend of Zelda series. Plus, since the Four Giant's don't have any proper names in the game, I will call them Lords North, South, East, and West. If you have a different any of what to name the Giants you can tell me in the review._

_And to think that Oni Link got so frightened of Farore after her little outburst! Delectable! Pretty soon he will begin to grow fond of the goddess._

_I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. And yes, I have re-posted this story and re-edited it, just because the information I had given wasn't good enough for me. I hope you understand that I want to please you readers and not bore you to death. _


	3. He plans to kill, She backfires

Her Courage, His Wrath

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

_Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter. As I stated, there is some skyward sword mentions in this story, along with some from ocarina of time._

* * *

Chapter 3- He plans to kill, She backfires

After my humiliating defeat by the hands of a 'goddess', I went back to the log and thought about my next plan of action. I quickly sat down and rubbed my head as if I had a headache. I just never expected for these things to happen so quickly! Let alone when it is happening right in front of me!

One: Majora plans on destorying Termina and might most likely go ahead and destroy another while he is at it.

Two: The Four Giants are imprisoned and have no way of escaping by themselves.

Three: When I least expected it, a gorgeous goddess came into my life!(drop dead gorgeous to be exact!)

Wait a second... Gorgeous? Where did that come from? '_I need to stop thinking about her for a second.' _I scold myself in my thoughts. I barely knew the girl and yet she had already made me like her, plus everything about her is invading my thoughts.

'_Be at ease. I am only here to help.'_ Her melodic voice rang inside of my head over and over again like a broken record. I growled to myself and slammed my fist on the log. How could I, the one deity who shows no mercy to those who trespass into my land, let her get away that easily? If only I had taken her down from the start. But something deep within me told me not to do that...

'_Maybe, she wasn't a threat to begin with.'_ I thought to myself in deep thought which turned into a sigh of boredom. '_No you nitwit! That is exactly what Majora wants! He probably created that illusion to make you drop your guard!_'

It was true. Majora usually sends an illusion of a very gorgeous woman to catch me off guard. However, I knew better than to fall for his tricks. Whenever I see that illusion I usually notice my rival's symbol on them, then I would just disappear over to the Canyon until Majora would give up.

But this one was different...

Back when I first encountered the goddess at the swamp, I never seen Majora's symbol on her, neither a mischievous glint in her eyes that usually tells me she was sent by Majora to destroy me. The only symbol I saw on her was on her right hand and it was in a triangle shape, it also looked like there were three triangles that are joined together and only the triangle on the bottom right was glowing.

I also had never ever seen a goddess like _her_ before. (That is probably because I was used to seeing boy deities like Majora, and the Four Giants.) Just by looking at her, I wanted to throw away my fierce attitude and have her as my own.

The kid with the green clothes that she was with was another story.

I thought that it was just plain stupid of the kid to act like a hero when Majora would kill him in less than two seconds, yet he managed to defeat the swamp guardian who was more powerful than he was. A child like that should not be considered a hero, besides he is too young! Yet... he seems to fight like he knows what he is doing...

Obviously he and the goddess are connected somehow. But what are they connected by, I may never know until I get some answers.

I shook my head in order to clear my thoughts. I still couldn't figure out why the goddess was following the young boy like a lost puppy who is looking for its master. For someone like the goddess, why is the kid so special?

I also thought about the legends of the 'evil goddesses' that is a popular scary bedtime story for the kids. Even with all of their convincing information, I never believed them to be true. I then try to picture the goddess as an evil entity, which I necessarily thought of as impossible. In my opinion, she doesn't look like an evil being that my masters creations had described.

'Maybe I should ask her if she knows anything about the legend.' I thought to myself when a smile crept onto my lips. I immediately slapped myself in the face as hard as I could. 'Now you are becoming a softy by just smiling!' I scolded myself in my thoughts.

When I was created by the Four Giants, they made me as a fierce warrior that doesn't feel any other emotions than rage, plus they also made me as the deity of persuasion, an ability that is useful for me to convince anyone to do something. And now, I was feeling what the four giants call 'happiness', all because I somehow have the hots for the goddess.. Should I be happy that there is another person that is stealing my job to destroy my arch enemy?

No! I should not!

The next time I see that boy or that goddess, I will show them that I mean business. I planned very hard on my approach; I thought about taking down the goddess first since she probably is the main obstacle in my way, then I would mercilessly kill the boy that stood in my way of conquering my rival.

I turned my attention to the snow mountain and looked down to see the boy as he took out his bow, shot the icicle, and cleared the path that would take even a normal carpenter a few days to destroy. I rushed over to the edge of the gate and took notice of the green fairy that floated right by him.

'_Farore is my name, and I represent courage.' _Her voice rang in my head once again. Farore... I thought that name was actually very beautiful. Wait, beautiful? Dang it, I need to watch what I think! If I listen to what she said again, I would never fulfill my plan of eliminating her and the boy.

I snapped my fingers and disappeared from my perch on the log and followed the goddess and the boy.

* * *

It felt colder in the mountains than what I remembered from the beginning. I got rid of my fairy form when I took a head start to set the path for Link to follow. I held my arms out in front of me and began to pull Link forward.

I could tell that Link was a bit slow in his progress; nevertheless, he was also trying his best to keep himself warm by rubbing his hands on his shoulders. The poor dear needs some warmth.

I left my post in a blink of an eye and appeared right behind the small human and crouched down to his height. By placing my hands on his chest,along with my part of the Triforce glowing with his, I proceeded to give him some warmth from me.

Although unseen, my green flames surrounded my hero's body and gave him the warmth he needed. In no time, Link stopped shivering and continued to follow my path that I set up for him. The Triforce mark on his hand began to glow, reassuring him that I am with him no matter what happens.

"Thank you, Farore." Link whispered in the air. He felt much more warmer than before as he gave a small smile. I smiled, pleased from his praise.

"Who exactly is this Farore, Link?" The fairy Tatl asked in confusion. Link turned around and stared at her bewildered by disbelief that she never heard of me before. I shook my head in embarrassment that the boy would risk his own religion by telling the one person or creature that probably accepted the ancients teaching that despised me and my sisters.

"Farore is my patron goddess, Tatl." Link explained. "She gives me the courage I need in order to battle the monsters that attempt to ruin the world that she and her sisters created. You have never heard of her before?"

The fairy shook her head. "No. Just the stories of the evil goddesses that attempted to destroy Termina. However, your knowledge is getting me curious... Can you tell me more about your goddess and her sisters?" I sighed in relief to know that this little fairy was curious about me.

As they continued their journey through the bitter cold, Link took the time to explain about me and my sisters to the fairy. I even made sure that he had some extra warmth from me as he walked through the cold snow.

Something caught my attention at the corner of my eye as I turned to where it went to. As I suspected, I could see the white glowing eyes of the male deity that threatened to destroy me.

* * *

I watched the goddess and the boy as I used the snow to camouflage myself so that neither of them could see me. I positioned myself on top of the little building to get a closer look.

I chuckled when I saw the boy almost shivering to death. 'Poor little boy. He should have learned from the very start that he will never beat my rival.' His fear was something to watch with both eyes open, it made me smile to know that he won't get very far.

However, when I saw the goddess giving the child some warmth, I felt immediate anger at that woman's interaction with the boy. She shouldn't be helping the boy! I slammed my fist into the snow in a fit of rage.

Speaking of fear, I remembered when I tried to threaten the goddess with my sword, there was no sign of fear in her emerald green eyes. It is almost as if she is daring me to kill her, yet she doesn't show the fear at all, as if she was immune to it.

'_How could that be possible?'_ I thought as I stared at the vision of beauty who was watching the boy. However, my staring came to a halt when the goddess turned to where i was hiding and glared violently.

She marched toward where I was, sending a few vibrations to the ground with each step she took. I almost yelped in shock and surprise as she pulled me out of the snow, wrapping her long nailed fingers around my neck, threatening to choke me.

I held onto her arms and tried to cease her powerful grip on my neck and stared into the burning sensation that is her emerald eyes. "Didn't you learn your lesson back at the swamp! Do you honestly know what I can do to a complete moron like you?" The goddess declared roughly and dug her finger nails into the flesh of my neck.

I just stood where I was, dumbfounded by her outburst, yet I understood what she might do. I tried to think through my thoughts while ignoring the feeling of drowsiness that tried to claim me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked in a state of fear.

"The snow doesn't have any red and blue coloring." She obviously stated. "Plus your power gave it away." Drat! How could she even sense that? "Came here to do a failed mission on killing me? You better think again, pin head, it won't work." Her hand tightened its hold on me and the flames on her manicured hands began to burn my skin in an attempt to burn away my voice.

"I know. And I am sorry for what I almost did to you back at the swamp." I answered in a croak. "Um, can you stop choking me please, I need to breathe."

"Why should I?" The goddess asked in a hiss, sending chills into my body. "After when you tried to kill me back at the swamp, that is a basic excuse deity and I am not buying it."

"I just want to know why you are here." I told and used some of my inner strength to release her hand from my neck, which left a huge bruise when I examined it. I could even smell some smoke on my neck from the flames.

"I am here because my hero needs my assistance. He can't finish this journey if I am not there by his side." She answered and began to walk away.

"The boy is no hero!" I argued. "He should just be a scared little boy who doesn't know what is happening in his world! And you need to stop encouraging him. Majora would kill him with no second thoughts if he continues this pursuit. Children are not allowed to fight for the sack of a doomed land that will die in three days." Little did I realize that she returned her angry gaze at me. I could feel intense hatred inside of her.

"You have no right to talk about link like that!" She yelled with a stomp in the snow. So the boy she is following is named link? "He is a courageous hero with every right to help out the world in its time of need! He may not look like a hero in your eyes, but to me he is. I blessed him with my power to stop Demise's incarnate from bringing destruction into the world me and my sisters created long before you were ever born!"

She continued in her rant. "What gave you the right to tell me that he isn't a hero? You are not the boss of him. I never chose this for him in the first place when he began his journey, yet my youngest sister convinced me otherwise that he is going to be the best hero that any land would be waiting for. He may look like a child to you, but he has gone through many things that a child would never face. He battled the King of Evil, he saved a kingdom that was in peril, and now..he will save this land from its doomed state."

I was still not satisfied with the information she was giving. "If he is a hero, then what connection do you have with him?" I asked.

"I don't give away my information that easily." She said with a dissatisfied huff and turned away from my gaze. "You only want to finish what the ancients tried to do against me and my sisters." I could tell that her voice began to lose its powerful tone and receded into a sad tone as she looked at me as if she was begging me with her eyes not to say anything harsh.

What did she say? Finish what the ancients tried to do to her and her sisters.. I hardly understood that explanation, yet I feel as if I know exactly what she meant. "What are you talking about? What did the ancients try to do?" I asked curiously in my malice tone. The only thing I knew about the ancients was when they created Majora.

When I was created by the giants, the forgotten ancients had made a demon that was very powerful enough to make your skin crawl. They created him to destroy the evil goddesses in case they returned to invade the land. However, little did they know that the demon had a mind of its own as he attempted to force the ancients to worship him instead of the four giants that they greatly idolized. When the demon became so powerful and out of control, the ancients tried to keep him under control and threatened to return him to whence he came. Majora, having gained enough power and a crazy mind of his own, decided that he didn't need to take orders from the puny humans, so he destroyed them and their followers with his dark magic.

When I came into the picture, he thought that I would steal his spotlight and make the people forget about what he did to gain their full attention. He usually tried to take my life by destroying my mask that the giants created in case the hero that would save the land was needed. I never gave Majora the chance as he and I always break out into a fight. I broke away from my memories of that day to listen to what the goddess had to say for herself.

"Haven't you heard the stories in Termina? About the 'evil goddesses' that attempted to destroy the land?" She suddenly asked.

"I have." I answered, not realizing where this conversation was going.

"Well, the evil goddesses that your people despised...was me and my sisters." She finished, giving me enough time to think through what she said.

I never saw that coming. My mouth almost fell to the ground from that realization. Questions rang through my head but I managed to keep them quiet as I looked at the goddess with shock and disbelief.

Now I know why the giants didn't talk about the golden goddesses very much...because if they mentioned one teeny bit of information; then their creations would try to repeat the whole mess again.

I could tell that the goddess was trying not to shed a tear as she continued, "Your people who worship you tried to degrade me and my sisters just because we didn't live among them like your creators did. Lords North, South, East and West had tried to explain to them that we did that for a reason and to not criticize about what we did was wrong, but they still tried to make sure that we weren't welcome in their land."

She covered her eyes and choked back a sob that threatened to take over. It almost made me wish to just wipe away those tears, but I knew that if I did, I would be making it worse. "That is the reason why Din, Nayru, Hylia, and I kept our distance so that we weren't threatened ever again." She cried and ran away toward the mountain that led to the Snowhead Temple, leaving a small trial of green dust along the way.

I stood there in silence, watching her. I didn't dare to move from my spot, let alone speak. Only the sound of footsteps in the snow were heard as the boy whose name was link followed the ghost of a Goron warrior up into the hidden cave.

His right hand glowed as he turned around and looked at the temple as if he can sense that something was wrong, yet he decided to worry about that later and continued to do what he was doing.

"Why is your hand glowing link?" The yellow fairy asked in concern.

The boy looked closely at the mark on his hand and answered, "I am not sure, Tatl. Although I do know that something must have not pleased Farore, otherwise, if she was not pleased with me, I would have been struck dead in the next minute." He waited for a few seconds to see if he was to be struck dead, but sighed in relief to know that he was safe. I turned my gaze away from him and resumed my attention at the mountain.

Something told me to go after the goddess and comfort her to the best of my ability, whereas the other side told me to find whoever insulted her and her sisters and strike them dead in order for them to know the consequences of insulting a mighty deity.

I snapped my fingers and followed to where the goddess might be.

* * *

I knelt on the snow and looked down at the poor defenseless Goron who was under the temples spell to blow the trespassers away from the temple.

I knew that I shouldn't be worrying for my young hero. He always manages to find a way to get past the enemies, whether willing or brainwashed, and stops them in their tracks.

However, I just needed some alone time to think through my thoughts about the godly warrior that had insulted my hero. I wished to have strangled him for saying that, but I told myself that it wouldn't solve anything for me.

I tried to get a hold of myself and wipe away some of the tears that ran down my cheeks with my hands. I shouldn't let an insult like that control how I feel for my chosen. He just doesn't understand.

Then again, nobody did...only Hylia understood since she told me that I would be paired with her chosen hero and her with Nayru. I protested at first because neither one of us sisters wanted to see her go, but she told me that she needed to become a mortal in order to stop Demise from destroying the world we had created together. And once when our people returned to the land that would be Hyrule, the legends of our youngest sister faded like a candle that was blown out.

I didn't notice that he had followed me and is now looming over me and stood right by my side. I looked away from the ground and stared into his white eyes, daring him to make his move and kill me. "I am sorry Farore. I should have known who you were from the very start." He whispered softly.

I was honestly surprised to say the least. He was apologizing to me for his actions. Me! "I, the Fierce Deity, am also sorry for threatening you. I thought that you were created by my rival to destroy me. I am willing to help you out in order to dispose of my rival." He finished. I raised an eyebrow at the thought In confusion. Did he really thought that I was created by someone else to dispose of him? He should've known better.

"You are forgiven." I declared in a soft tone and inhaled some air to clear my thoughts. "But you don't need to help me. I have things under control here." He took a seat next to me and watched me curiously as if he was trying to read my expressions. Suddenly, I noticed something different in the air.

The wind had died down, and a strange song was filling the air as I looked down to see link in the form of a Goron who brought out his drums and played the song to the brainwashed Goron.

We watched as the huge goron was beginning to feel drowsy. I realized that Link somehow used a song called 'Gorons lullaby' to put the brainwashed goron to sleep.

Once the huge goron was out of the way, the young boy used the new goron mask and went up to the entrance of the temple.

The male deity explained in a calm manner. "You haven't been here for a long time, and I have been here for most of my eternal life. You need my help." He laid down in the snow as I followed along with the same tactic.

I sighed, "Okay, but I don't want you to get any funny ideas, Fierce Deity." I continued to try to see through his actions to know if he might be leading me into a trap, but I never found anything about him that might lead to my destruction.

He chuckled and let his hand grasp mine. I at first thought about slapping his hand away from mine, but I decided against it. "You don't need to call me that. I much prefer to be called by the name of Oni Link."

I jumped in surprise. "Why in the world would I call you that?"

"Because I can see the resemblance I have to your hero." He answered. "we have the same hair, same looks, but in different distinctions." I knew that he was actually right about that because I could see that they almost looked exactly the same. You could even mistake them for identical twins, or brothers if it was possible.

I nodded. "Alright, Oni Link." I got myself up and brushed some of the snow off of my green skirt. "Link is about to lift the curse here."

I was right…Link was now just finishing his battle with the mechanical beast; Goht. Oni link and I felt a little vibration coming from the temple and flew over to the Snowhead village to watch.

"I think that Lord North is breaking out of his prison." ONI link noticed as he studied the mountain with a new amount of awe and wonder.

We stood there for a few minutes before we decided to check on the village below. Spring came in an instant as the snow melted away. Oni noticed that some of the gorons were getting ready for their usual racing game as they left their shelter.

I was humming a special tune to myself as I watched Link, who is enjoying the feeling of spring in the mountains, along with trying out the Goron races and washing himself in the hot springs to clean up the blood and guts that stuck to his clothing.

After he gets his sword upgraded, and getting used to his new mask, Link pulled out his ocarina and played 'the Song of Time'.

"I will meet you at the Ocean." I told Oni as I traveled with my hero back to the first day. Oni did exactly as he was told and rushed toward the ocean.

* * *

_Author's note: Review whenever you like! I hope I impressed you with this chapter. I will work on the next one as soon as I can._

_I thought about how it would be interesting to know if the old ancients that tried to destroy the goddesses were the very people in the mask salesman's tale when he talked about the mask. _


	4. His crush, Her legend

Her Courage, His Wrath

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

_Sorry to keep you waiting... Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 4- His crush, Her legend

'_Father North, why won't you tell me about the Golden Goddesses?' I asked curiously. He and I were watching the land that would soon be called Termina. After long hard years of getting the place back together with their guidance, the Four Giants, my creators, were beginning to feel uneasy about the new generation, almost as if they couldn't be trusted with the secret they have kept for hundreds of years._

'_Oni, you know what might happen if we tell you about them out here.' He warned with precaution._

'_C'mon father! We are invisible here; the people out here can't hear us.' I urged with excitement._

'_Alright son, I will tell you.' He began. 'Long before you came along into our lives, there were three very powerful people that were important to us. Long time ago, our people had a long hatred of these people who we called our friends, they are the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule._

_The reason why I and your other fathers have kept them a secret is because we are afraid that our people would try to degrade them once again.'_

'_Who are they, father? What are their names?' I asked._

'_Din is the leader of the Golden Goddesses, and is the goddess of Power. Nayru, the youngest, is wiser among the wise, yet very powerful as well with her Wisdom. And then there is…Farore, the goddess with great Courage and one born with no fear in her heart.' He explained bit by bit of the information that he told._

'_No fear?' Confusion entered my voice as I asked._

'_Well, she is the Goddess of Courage for a reason, son. She can't possibly be the Goddess of Fear if she was born without it.' Father North told._

_Ever since that conversation, I was honestly intrigued by the Goddess of Courage long before Majora thought about taking over the world by spreading fear among our people._

I opened my eyes as I stood over the gate that led to the Great Bay Ocean, my mind, body and soul was still under the trance of that memory I had from long ago. I thought about getting a head start to where my other creator; Lord West, was imprisoned, but my overwhelming thoughts about Farore kept me in place like a statue.

I admit, ever since I learned about the goddesses from my creators, I held a secret crush on the Goddess of Courage. Not even Majora knew about that.

I turned to face the west side of Clocktown and looked from top to bottom if there was any sign of the boy or the goddess, but to my surprise and shock, he was going toward the road that led to the ranch instead of where I was standing. '_What the heck!'_ I yelled in my thoughts and rushed over to where he was going.

"I knew that Link couldn't get past the gate that led to the Ocean, so I have sent him to the ranch to find his horse." Farore said as she appeared right by the log.

"Good point." I nodded in agreement. "May I ask how did your hero manage to get here?"

She signed, "I didn't actually plan for Link to go into Termina, because he was going to do something else before the 'evil Skullkid' planned on bumping into him. Link's main mission was to search for his long lost friend who he parted ways with when he completed one part of the legend that was told in the country of Hyrule, where my sisters and I reside."

"And, who was this friend of his?" I asked, curious to know more.

"Navi, the fairy that he partnered with when the King of Evil attacked our land and almost completely destroyed it. After when the battle was over, I don't know why, but she disappeared from him after he was sent back through times flow." She answered.

"Do you think you can tell me the whole story, I mean, when you have the time?" I said with a hint of amusement in my voice. I was going to ask her to tell me right now, but after our last argument at the mountains, I decided not to rush the young lady in an impolite manner.

"Maybe as soon as the whole situation in Termina is over, then I will be happy to tell you." She said as she looked toward the sky where the moon is.

I then remembered what she said earlier about the Skull child and pointed out, "The Skullkid isn't exactly evil as you speak…" I gained a confused expression from her face as I continued, "He is actually under a spell by my rival's mask, so it is Majora who is causing your hero the trouble, not the Skull child."

"How is that even possible?" She asked before she slapped herself in the face with her hand. "So that explains why the moon will be crashing down, but I do think that we can stop the madness before it gets any worse."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked, worried that she doesn't know how to stop a power hungry demon from taking over the world.

"By simply calling the Giants to the Clock-tower and they will stop the Skullkid." She said in a calm tone of voice.

"Didn't I tell you that Majora is the one doing the destruction and that he is just using the Skull child as his puppet to do most of the dirty work for him?" She remained silent for a few moments as she considered my opinion before she stated.

"I have known that from before because we had the same problem, long before Hyrule was a country to begin with." Her voice wavered in a whisper as she turned away for a moment. "Back when Hylia sacrificed her eternal life for our people and to protect our main source of power."

She returned her gaze back at me and said. "While Link is taking care of the ranch business, I think I can tell you about our legend. You did say you wanted to know why I have that connection to him, didn't you?" When I nodded, she took a breath. "Then listen carefully, Oni. I will start from the very beginning of the legend that our people had long forgotten."

* * *

_Before time began, before all spirits and life existed, the world that was to be Hyrule was in chaos. Thunderstorms ravaged the earth as the figure of a woman with hair that burned like the flames came out from the very ground where the lightning struck. This figure was my eldest sister named Din, the Goddess of Power and of fire when she cultivated the land and created the red earth, and shaped the formless land with mountains, and other things that the earth gave her to create, the one mountain she is most famous for creating was the Death Mountain. _

_With her part of the world created, Din knew that she needed help with making the citizens that would follow our teachings and such, so she summoned an element aside from fire to create a new deity to do the job. This is how I was born. Along with the leaves from the trees, it mixed with the wind and made my body from thin air._

_When I opened my eyes for the first time, I didn't know who I was and what I was supposed to do, until Din told me. "You are Farore, my sister goddess. You are to be the Goddess of Courage, Wind and Life. Your first task is to create life forms for the world that I have made."_

"_But how can I do that? I don't even know how to create any life." I once asked in confusion. She told me that with my rich soul, I would make the life forms that can uphold our teachings and our laws._

_The Gorons were the first creatures that I helped Din create from the very rocks that were surrounded by Death Mountain, which was long ago called Eldin Volcanoe, and then from the very ground, I summoned my power to create the mole digging creatures called Mogmas. When I went to the lakes, and rivers I formed the Parella, a jellyfish-like creature with the ability to understand speech. And from the forests, I used the plants and shaped them into a peaceful half animal half plant-like creature called the Kikwi's. Finally when it came to creating humans, I managed to shape them without any trouble._

_The next thing I knew was when Din urged me to come sit next to her by the lake as she played with the water. I asked her what did she need of my assistance, but instead of answering my question, she dunked her hand into the water and pulled out what looked like a young woman with an otherworldly glow of blue in her hair and eyes. "This is our newest recruit, Farore. Nayru is her name, and she will give our people what they need from her wisdom, she will also be the Goddess of Water once she learns to control her abilities."_

_Once my younger sister learned what to do, she poured all of her wisdom to bring law into the world that we created. At first, the people that we created from our minds and souls didn't understand about our existence. So Din decided to create one more person to help us in our cause._

_This time with the light from the sun, the fluff from the clouds, and the feathers of a normal everyday bird, Din formed another goddess into our liking. With long hair that shined like the sun and eyes as blue as the sky, a determined look on her face as well as the spirit of happiness that she had yet to show to the world, also a white dress that seemed to flow down the ground she was standing on. She was known as the White Goddess, Hylia._

_Din figured that if Hylia went to tell our people about us, they would begin to worship us for the deeds we did for them. However, it didn't go according to plan as we thought. _

_Our people called us the 'gods of old', whereas Hylia was made as their patron goddess. I hardly understood how that happened but as soon as Hylia was back into our realm, she spoke in a modest voice. "You may not be worshipped for now by our people, but there will come a time when I won't be there to protect them. A time where the memory of me will fade from existence, a time where you will be in the spotlight for all ages to come." Din soon realized that Hylia was predicting the future that had yet to become true in real life. She became what we called the Goddess of Prophecies, one who sees the future._

_Then there came a time when we made a visit to another type of land which wasn't claimed by us. This place was Termina in its earliest stage of civilization. The Four Giants took notice of our presence and greeted us in a friendly manner, not long after our first encounter with the Giants, we became close friends. Din usually likes to talk about the landscapes with Lord North, Nayru chats with Lord East about the laws of the world; I play around with Lord South in the fields, while Hylia kept watch of the citizens with Lord West. _

_How little did we know that our friendship would soon be threatened by the very people who idolized the Giants, the next day when we came to visit, Din discovered that somebody had tainted the places to banish any particular beings from entering into Termina._

"_Go back from whence you came, evil deities!" One ancient shouted._

"_You are no longer welcome here!" Another yelled threateningly. "Get out!"_

_We did our best to protect ourselves from the insults before the Giants shielded us from the very beings that they created._

"_These goddesses are not evil." North explained. "What possessed your minds to go against them?"_

"_Don't you mean 'what possessed your minds oh great and powerful giants?'" One ancient asked. "We are protecting your land from those vile, vain, and evil goddesses, and you are telling us that they aren't evil," He then spat onto the floor in rage. "These goddesses have possessed your minds to destroy our land, and we are here to get rid of them before they make a bigger mess than they already have created."_

"_If you want to destroy our friends, you have to get through us to do it!" West announced before the group of ancients charged._

_Even though they did their best to protect us from them, the giants couldn't do anything to change their minds about us. Din sent some of the cruelest ancients into the Evil Realm where they would be tortured for all of eternity, Hylia herself broke away from our group and presented herself to the people, and her glaring made the ancients freeze in their tracks._

"_I know why you are so against us, and I know that you may not understand fully about why we stayed in our realm instead of living among you like how the giants have, but this fighting has got to stop." Her voice echoed throughout the realm of Termina as time seemed to slow down. "If you do not repent for your sins you commited to destroy us, I will have no choice but to make you forget that we ever existed in your realm."_

_Without waiting for the ancients reply, Hylia took out her most powerful instrument, the harp, and played a mysterious song that both entranced and hypnotized us. Time seemed to be in reverse as she played._

_The ancients memory of us faded in an instant as they went about their usual ways without knowing who we really are, all except for Hylia's power which gave her a new title that Termina speaks about more often than the stories of the 'evil goddesses'; the Goddess of Time. _

_We sadly had to leave our close friends behind as we worked on a secret passageway which separated Termina from our nameless continent. Nayru and I made the passageway so difficult that even the surviving ancients could figure out which way we went to._

_Din and Nayru sadly shook their heads as the tears rolled down from their cheeks. Hylia and I just watched them with despair hidden in our eyes. "Do not fear sisters, the ancients will not keep us out forever. There will come a day when you will redeem yourselves by saving the land that despised you." My youngest sister told as she kept her gaze onto mine. I knew that she was talking about how **I** would be the one to do it, yet I never understood until further notice._

_Not long after her prediction, Hylia became interested with hanging out with the mortals that worshipped her. In fact, she looked like she was one of them instead of as a goddess; she even began to grow feelings for a certain man who caught her attention. She later called him her Chosen Hero, when she received another vision from the future._

"_It seems that later on in the future, Farore, you will choose my Chosen Hero as a holder of your power." She recited from memory._

_I scoffed with disbelief at what she said and told her that I don't see how I would choose him to hold my power of courage, but she reassured me that I would change my mind as soon as I seen how he is the perfect match over all of the others. Even Nayru tried to take Hylia away from the Chosen Hero that she was connecting with, but Hylia would have none of that._

_My sisters and I later on created our legendary relic that had been passed from generation to generation as we left for our home that we call 'the Sacred Realm'. Hylia, despite our callings for her to return to the heavens with us, decided on her own accord to stay with the mortals. Not only that, but she felt as if she was needed to protect our biggest creation that we ever made; the legendary Triforce, which holds all of our powers of Power, Wisdom, and Courage._

_My sisters and I tried again to call Hylia back to us, but it was no use. Suddenly, we all noticed that the ground began to shake and out of the pit came an army of demons that surrounded my youngest sister._

"_Give us the holy relic!" One demon commanded while the other demons tried to push Hylia out of the way to get what they were after, Hylia on the other hand wasn't going to give up after a lot of successful slashes with her sword to silence the demons._

"_And why would I give you demons the relic that my sisters worked so hard on, nobody but the mortals can use the relic for the greater good of our world." She stated before their king came out from the crowd. He had a large stature body with black scales, plus flaming red hair as if it could be mistaken for fire._

_This person, or demon, was the Demon King; Demise._

"_Just give me and my army your relic, goddess, and we will spare you from the misery." Demise commanded in his calm and collected voice._

"_No." was Hylia's answer before the whole place was in chaos once more. Some people had lost their lives, others fled to safety and prayed for salvation from the unspeakable war that was happening from outside. Upon hearing our peoples pleas, Hylia raised her sword skyward and a parchment of the land broke away from the Surface before it floated far away from Demise's reach, even our Triforce was taken up into the sky as well. She then made a barrier so that the land she created was protected from the war that was taking place on our land._

_War raged on as me and my sisters could do nothing but watch. Even though our youngest sister was winning the battle, we felt in the air that something bad was about to happen before our very eyes._

_After Hylia managed to seal the Demon King into the ground with all of her power, we went down to where she was to congratulate her for her efforts to protect our people and our relic that contains our power._

"_Hylia, sweetie, you can come home with us now." Din told in a kind voice, not noticing that Hylia wasn't moving, part of her face was covered with the shadows along with her dress as she stared at the sealing spike that she had created. _

"_Sister, didn't you hear Din? It's time for you to come home!" Nayru urged with excitement as she tried to make her sister move by grabbing her hand._

_The Goddess of Wisdom gasped in horror when, her own hand passed through her younger sister's. She tried to grab it again, but it was no use. Her knees gave up and crashed into the ground, crying in a loud scream of despair for her sister._

_Din and I then realized what was happening to our sister; she was dying, or more likely fading away from existence, never to be seen again. Her voice called out one last time before she was never seen again. _

"_Do not fear for my life, sisters. For I will return to protect your Triforce and our people. The seal I placed on Demise will not hold for long because of his thirst for power, so I am asking you to help out my hero when his soul returns to the world along with me. Create your songs for my harp to play to find the trials that I have set for my hero. Do this in memory of me.."_

_Our lives were never the same again after our sister had passed away. We did all that we could to make sure that Hylia didn't die in vain as we composed our songs and left the rest of her plan into motion. I thought that she was just joking and that she would return to us in the Sacred Realm, but each time I checked, there was no sign of her anywhere. _

_It was until many years later in the mortal's time; we spotted a normal mortal girl that resembled Hylia in appearance, and personality._

_Din almost thought that it was impossible to believe that this mortal was our sister. Nayru thought that the mortal was just making fun of us for losing our sister to the war that happened back at the Surface, but I completely understood what Hylia was saying in her prophecy from long ago._

_Hylia did return, but as a mortal with the powers she once had carried. But the disappointing part was that she didn't remember who she was or why she had those powers. She also went under a new name for herself; Zelda._

_Time passed and we goddesses just checked on our newly reborn sister as the years passed. The only thing we remembered as time passed was when Hylia's Chosen Hero's incarnation; Link, had defeated Demise and released our sisters soul from his hold._

_We thought that the whole war with the demons would be over; however, Demise wasn't done yet. Instead of trying to kill the boy, who I was beginning to have a connection from his valiance and honor to protect the Triforce and our sister from certain destruction, he placed a curse on both himself, Link and Hylia's incarnation; Zelda._

"_My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" He recited before he laughed like a maniac and passed away into the darkness._

_Those words made my own body shiver, but not enough to make me fear them, because no matter how hard I try to be afraid of something, I can't feel it. I told Din and Nayru of the situation that was about to happen in the future and they decided to finish where Hylia started, placing the Triforce into a temple where only the worthiest hero could find it, while we considered to name our nameless country under the memory of Hylia; Hyrule._

_Not only that, but our late youngest sister was right when we finally got appreciated from our deeds to making the kingdom, the Goron's praising Din for her power and strength, the newly aquatic creatures called the Zora's recognize Nayru for her wisdom and organized some parts of the government that upholded the laws of Hyrule, and me, well, the new creatures called the Deku's and the Kokiri praised me for giving them the life I gave to them as well as worshipping me for my courage._

_But, I felt as if I was…screwed._

_Din and Nayru get to have the larger and well known races while I was stuck picking up the pieces from the other half of races that are overshadowed by theirs. I also felt that I was overshadowed by my older and younger sister._

_That was until I noticed a young boy in the Kokiri Forest that looked a lot like the same boy that destroyed Demise. I almost felt like I had to hold back the need to puke, because I knew that if Link was back, then Demise's incarnation was back as well along with Hylia's next descendant._

_I watched silently as Link went about his way to go see the princess Zelda while collecting the spiritual stones to find the Triforce once again. Sometimes Din and I caught Nayru trying to be sure that it was impossible for Link to get past the guards or making it difficult for the boy to get through the monsters that blocked his way._

_But after all of the trouble to retrieve the stones, as well as getting into the Temple of Time to pull the Master Sword from its pedestal, we watched in horror when Ganon, Demise's creation, broke into the Sacred Realm and stolen the Triforce of Power._

_He also tried to steal the other parts but was only left with Din's essence inside of her Triforce. From that moment on, Din yelled into the air in a long petrifying scream that shook the mountain, for she never wished to have her power fall into the hands of Ganondorf, the King of Thieves and the King of Evil._

_At the same time, Nayru felt that her essence was passed onto the princess of Hyrule, which she was excited to know that she gets to watch over her sister's descendants from now on. But I knew long ago that she was planning on trying to keep Hylia's spirit alive, for she was the only goddess among us that hasn't taken the hint that Hylia wasn't going to come back as a goddess, while Din and I decided that with each generation that comes by the Royal Family of Hyrule, Hylia's spirit will fade from existence, never to be a powerful immortal ever again, only a mortal with magical abilities._

_When I felt that my part of the Triforce chose its protector the moment I felt it. I knew exactly who it had chosen… Despite my disbelief in Hylia's prophecy, it came true when her hero was chosen to guard my power. And he was remembered for it as well, alongside the King of Evil and the Princess of Destiny. Yet somehow I knew, just like his demon ancestor, Ganondorf wanted to take the Triforce for his own destructive needs as he kidnapped the princess and lured Link right to his fortress where their battle was. _

_Without a strong and rightful mind, Ganon couldn't control his part of the Triforce, so he was defeated by Link's hand in battle, battle of man versus man or beast since Ganon tried one more time to defeat the hero in his beast form. After that battle, the King of Evil was sent into the Evil Realm, the one place where one of our Sacred Realm was before it was tainted with Ganon's powerful evil essence._

_Link and the princess, after the battle, were standing in the air. Zelda, who was being controlled by Nayru as her puppet, began to tell Link that he needs to return to back to his original timeline when he was still a kid before all of the events happened in the first place, also telling him to go home to where he should be; the Kokiri Forest._

_But I knew that after all of the trouble he went through, he no longer had a home to go back to. I was about to tell that girl in her thoughts that he doesn't want to go back, but I was too late, Link handed Zelda the Ocarina of Time and he disappeared from the future. However, even after Nayru thought that she won in protecting the last essence of Hylia, Link still returned to the princess which brought joy into my life._

_Two years later, Link came into Termina, where you and I have recently met, Oni._

I fell silent as the story of my existence, along with my sisters, was complete. The wind seemed to fill the void of silence as I looked longingly at the male deity whom was silent throughout the story, eyes widened with surprise and curiousness as he locked my eyes with his.

I cleared my throat. "We should get over to the Ocean. Would you mind to inform me of what happened, Oni?" He suddenly broke out of his trance as he shook his head back and forth to get himself back to reality.

Without talking, he gestured to the gate that led to the Ocean, and dashed quickly to it as I followed behind. Interestingly enough, I didn't notice that Link came out of the West side of Clocktown, which meant that he went back to the first day. He used his ocarina to call on his horse, and when he got on he immediately went on his way to the Ocean.

* * *

I watched as the goddess made her path to where the boy would go. I could tell that the yellow fairy was looking toward the ocean as she urged the boy to go see what is wrong. The seagulls were surrounding a Zora warrior who was floating suspended in the water, who begged softly to the boy to take him to shore, where he eventually passed away.

That was until the boy played a strange song which Farore explained to me was the Song of Healing, "The warrior's spirit will probably help out the boy in his journey. Much like how the poor souls of the Deku Butlers son, and the Goron warrior." Once when she finished, I watched in amazement as the boy slowly turned into a Zora. He used his newfound power in the mask to get him inside of the Pirates Fortress to steal back the eggs that were stolen, he also had some assistance from the seahorse to take back the rest from the vicious sea snakes.

I told Farore where the temple was as we head over to the Zora Hall to set up that path for her hero. However, to my embarrassment and shock, Farore was having a difficult time of getting the island that was close to the Hall to move out of the way. Back when I was created, I remember that Father West had created this particular island for a reason that was unknown to me, plus he did say that the island was the main transportation to the temple.

Farore cursed under her breath each time she unsuccessfully tries to move the island that stood in place for reasons unknown. "Why is this thing not moving like I wanted it to?" She asked before she cursed once more and got herself to sit on the island in defeat. I quickly went up there to check on her to see if she was alright.

But before I could do that, both her and I were surrounded by water that seemed to have sprung up from nowhere. I couldn't see through the water as I kept myself in place to be sure that the power of the water wouldn't push me off. Once the water disappeared from my line of vision, I noticed that the island... was actually a huge turtle? And to add to that, Farore was in my arms, bridal style as her arms clung to my neck as if hanging on for dear life while my arms held onto her legs and her bottom.

"I thought that you weren't suppose to feel fear?" I remarked in a teasing manner as I looked at her.

"Shut it, Romeo boy! Just shut it!" She retorted with a growl as she got herself out of my hold and got off of the turtle to the solid island that it was right next to. I followed vice versa and watched as the turtle led Link to the temple that was waiting for him.

* * *

_Authors note: I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter where the full legend of the Golden Goddesses is revealed. I think that Hylia from Skyward Sword is actually the mysterious 'Goddess of Time' from Majora's Mask long before Skyward Sword's prologue came to be. This is my theory because of the objects (Ocarina of Time, Gate of Time, Song of Time) and interestingly enough, her descendant Princess Zelda from Ocarina of Time is the Sage of Time, so it might be possible that Hylia is the Goddess of Time... I am not sure about what you think, but you can review whenever you want._

_Okay, we are almost done with the story and I am getting excited to write out the final boss battle between Majora's Mask and Oni Link. As how the game goes I like to retrieve the Fierce Deity's mask before I do the battle, as opposed to the long battle without it. So I will do my best for that chapter as soon as I can._


	5. She follows, He leads

Her Courage, His Wrath

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_I am honestly speechless! I somehow believe that my pairing in this story was referenced in the Zelda Character Interviews, I kinda admit that was sneaky Wind-Mage-Vaati12! _

_Now, I know that this chapter will be short, but I am leading you all into the biggest thing that will happen in the story; the final boss battle._

* * *

Chapter 5- She follows, He leads

I almost felt humiliated after when the huge turtle took me by surprise and when Oni teased me when I held onto him as if for dear life. However, as soon as the temple at the Ocean was taken care of, me and Oni went over to the last place where the last giant is being held prisoner; the Canyon. I was completely shocked at what became of that once powerful place. It had now become a ghost town, filled with Poes, Redeads, and Keese.

Long before I came to the Ikana Canyon with Oni, he had asked me about how Link is going to beat Majora, so I simply told him while staring at the deserted place. "Link will probably use some of his masks and his weapons to make the demon know his place."

He shook his head as he stated. "I don't think that it will be enough. He needs **my** mask in order to truly beat him." Confusion filled my mind when he said that. _He has a mask?'_ I thought to myself.

"What do you mean by that? You are right here in front of me…" I asked. He gestured to the moon by pointing his finger up into the air, telling me that his mask is inside of the moon.

"How many masks does your hero possess?" Oni suggested. "Before we go about helping him in the Canyon, we should get him to retrieve the other masks." He put his finger on his chin in a thinking position, wondering if I got the information that was given to me.

"From what I recall, Link has the Deku mask, Goron mask, and Zora mask for transformations. The boss remains probably don't count as masks, so they are out… Link only possesses the Great Fairy's mask." I recalled. Oni cursed under his breath, muttering something that I couldn't hear.

"I suppose I should help your hero in getting the masks." He said. "So far, he doesn't need any help with getting the Garo's mask, and the Captain's hat. As for the rest, I will have to convince him to go to those places that only I would know to find them."

I placed my hands right by my hips and remarked, "And how are you going to do that?" Instead of answering my question, Oni went down right beside my hero and whispered something into his ear. I narrowed my eyes while trying to figure out what he was doing.

I then seen Link going back to Clocktown after Oni was finished with what he was doing. "What did you do, Oni? You know that he can't hear you physically." I told, wagging my finger at him as if he was a naughty little boy who needed a punishment.

He grinned. "I just simply persuaded him to go back to Clocktown and search for the masks. He will also go to the other locations to find the others that he can't find in the town." He crossed his arms and stared at the moon as his grin quickly turned into a frown.

"Hang in there, Oni. You will get to battle your rival as soon as Link releases the last giant." I soothed. The rest of our time was when we watched Link retrieve the other masks.

One of them was the Keaton's mask, which Link remembered seeing back at Hyrule, along with the Mask of Truth, which gave him the ability to talk to animals and gossip stones. He also found the Bunny Hood, which surprisingly gave him twice as much speed from before.

The rest of the masks made me confused by what they would give my hero, however Oni explained that even if they look uninteresting, they will give very good advantages to the wearer.

One of them was called the Blast Mask, which is created to do the exact same things like how a bomb would. Another was the All-Nights Mask, which kept Link awake even if he wanted to sleep.

There was also the Bremen's Mask which Link could make the dogs or any other animal to mistake him for their leader. The Circus Leaders Mask didn't do very much for Link except when he successfully protected the milk cart from bandits. The Couples Mask also doesn't do very much but soften the hearts of the citizens, along with Kafei's Mask which Link obtained long before he found that enchanting mask.

Don Gero's Mask and Kamaro's Mask were a bit confusing for me since I had never seen them before. Plus on the side note, the frogs mistook Link for their choir director and the dancing twins mistook Link for their dancing instructor.

The Stone Mask seemed to have given quite an advantage for Link to get somewhere without attracting the enemy, almost as if he wasn't there at all. Also the Postman's Hat gave him the advantage to look inside of the mailboxes. Romani's Mask only gave my hero the advantage to go into a bar at night, proving that he is an adult. The Mask of Scents also showed Link how to find some different things that he never thought possible to find.

The Gibdo's Mask came along in his collection when he finally returned to the deserted canyon. How he found it was when he remembered the 'Song of Storms' on his ocarina when the possessed ghost tried to kill him.

After the song played, thunder boomed throughout the area as the rain poured around the place where Link and the ghost stood. The ghost, realizing that the song was healing the cursed place, decided to flee out of the area. The water that was low slowly sprung forth from the cave and made the gibdo's, that were surrounding a house, disappear without a trace.

Link also snuck into the house to heal the little girl's father whom was cursed as one of the mummified enemies. He later used the mask to go through the well that was infested with Gibdo's, some of which lets Link pass them if he gives them what they need; Magic beans, big poe, milk, and a fish.

Once he obtained the Mirror Shield, Link went through the secret passageway that led to the Ikana Castle. To be honest, it was quite easy for him when it comes to revealing the way to where the possessed King of Ikana was waiting for him to heal the palace from its curse that the Skullkid brought upon them.

The battle with the possessed king and his henchmen weren't as much trouble as I thought when Link used the light from the windows to defeat them. The only two humor effects that Oni Link made my hero do was when he used the Bremen's Mask and played his music whereas the henchmen began to march along with the rhythm, and when he wore the Captain's Hat, the King almost mistook him for the regular captain.

Link managed to obtain the 'Elegy of Emptiness' so that he can go on top of the Stone Tower Temple, so he is about ready to free the last giant from his prison. Somehow, the tower seemed to be a lot more trickier than what I remembered... WAY trickier! How else could you try to activate the switches that would lead you to the top? Obviously Link had no problem with climbing through the place, and interestingly enough, he used the new song with three of his forms; Hylian, Goron, and Zora, and had them keep the switch secured while he got to the next one.

"He is not as dumb as I thought he was..." Oni muttered with amazement. "Your hero is out of the question when it comes to getting in the dungeon." He gave a small smile when I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"He has gone through a lot of things that a normal kid couldn't do." I reminded him. We watched in silence as Link entered the temple, determined to free the Canyon from its curse. A few minutes had passed and Link went through so many new enemies that he successfully got the Light Arrows in his possession as a weapon. However, he went outside of the temple and did something that almost gave me a heart attack...

He shot the light arrow on the red stone and the temple flipped over.

Link immediately knew that gravity was not on his side as he fell through the air screaming on top of his lungs. "Link!" I shouted as I rushed to his side and kept him from falling as I used my magic to catch him and place him back at the temple's entrance, which was now flipped over. I let go of Link and watched him go through the second half of the temple.

"Good save." Oni commented as he floated right by me.

"How in the world did that tower tip over? It never did that when I was last here!" I asked, speechless on the ridiculous contraption that almost killed my hero.

"It just does that whenever the stone is hit by the light." Oni explained. "The Garo did say that '_the earth was born from the heavens and the moon was born from the earth'_."

I ignored his explanation and turned my attention back at my hero, so far he had no problem in getting the boss key from a creature that sorta reminded me of the grim reaper, neither with obtaining a new mask that could help him in the boss battle. The new mask was called the Giants mask, which when you are in a certain room you can turn into a giant, aside from the transformation masks that turn him into a different race, I was worried about how my hero was going to handle being in that new form.

Once he entered into the boss's domain, Link unsheathed his sword and prepared himself for what was to come. A giant worm came out of the sand and flew around the place, followed by another. "Twinmold." Oni whispered in disgust as he watched the two giant worms fly around the area, completely oblivious to the hero that will end their lives in the next second.

Realizing that the worms were too big for him to handle, Link placed the giants mask on his face and began to grow hundred times his own size. I covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping in shock when he grew.

I breathlessly watched in amazement, with Oni smiling right beside me, as Link slashed away on one of the worms face, and slashed the tail when the face took shelter in the sand. He turned his attention toward the second worm and began to do the same tactic to its partner, and when the first one came back out, Link finished it off and watched as the worm helplessly roared in pain before exploding, leaving its head as a tombstone to tell that the dangerous beast had fallen in battle.

Link did the finishing horizontal slash on the remaining worms face before it did the same as its partner. As the final insect was destroyed, Link took off the mask and reverted back to his regular size and walked up to the remains of the insect that cursed the Canyon.

Once he reappeared outside of the temple, Link began to walk off before spying on a mysterious orb that beamed into the air and spread a light purple-like aurora that purified the Canyon. Redeads, Poes, and all the other monsters that inhabited the place fled as peace was restored.

I looked up into the sky to see that the moon, the horrifying weapon of destruction, was now a few inches away from plummeting into the town. I soon realized that the final confrontation with the Skullkid is at hand.

I narrowed my eyes onto the top of the tower, and I saw the masked Skullkid chanting something toward the sky, probably getting ready for my hero's attempt at stopping him.

"What will you do after this is done?" Oni asked, taking my attention away from our main target. His white eyes locking onto mine as we stared at each other for a few moments before I answered, "I will return to the Sacred Realm, once when Link returns to Hyrule."

He placed his right hand on my cheek, caressing it as he nodded, understanding my situation. "If I ever ask for permission to leave Termina, I would like to meet your sisters, see the world that a perfectly gorgeous goddess like you had created." His voice spoke softly, and before I knew what was going on, he was closing the distance between me and him.

"You... never left this place before?" I asked, stuttering as I tried to give us some space, but to no avail since his other hand snaked around my waist and held me in his grasp, refusing to let me go.

He shook his head, "Wherever my mask is, I go along with it. And if it stays where it is, I can't go anywhere else." His warm breath almost felt soothing as I closed my eyes, letting him caress me in his hold as he began to play with my hair. I could tell that something caught his attention as he examined my hair a little bit before asking, "Is it just me, or does your hair actually carry leaves?"

"I was born from the wind, and the plants. Does that satisfy your curiosity?" I remarked with a chuckle.

"Very." He replied as he lets go of me and stared at the moon. "Shall we get going?" Upon receiving a nod from me, we flew over to the Clock-tower and watched closely as Link climbed into the tower and was facing the cocky, clueless, and heartless Skullkid.

The Skullkid said nothing as he stared down at my hero. I couldn't tell what emotions were going through the skeleton child, but I knew that he was neither happy or pleased to see Link.

He was angry. Angry that my hero stood in his way of destruction. In a matter of seconds, the skeleton child screeched into the sky, making the moon speed up its descent on the poor town, until the song 'Oath to Order' filled the air and there was silence.

The ground shook around the place as Oni and I looked at the moon and back to the places that were free from the Skullkids hold. The Skullkid must have realized what was going on as he looked around, hearing the cry of the Four Giants made him jump and moving his body crazy as if he had a seizure and then shrieked as the Four Giants appeared one by one and walked toward the suicidal moon.

They placed their hands on the sides of the moon, and with all of their might they pushed on the moon to make it stop its progress of crushing the poor defenseless town. The moon was surrounded by its flames in one moment and it ceased in the next second as the Giants held it up high in the sky.

The Skullkids plan failed as he laid down on his back, not moving. Whereas my hero Link stared at the moon and the Giants as if he couldn't believe that his plan worked.

The fairy Tatl broke the silence. "It... It stopped. We did it! It stopped!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Two more chapters to go. The next one will be with the battle between Oni Link and Majora! I will work on that as soon as I can! Review whenever you like!_


	6. Her Courage, His Wrath

Her Courage, His Wrath

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, Nintendo has the rights to the game and characters.

_Here is the battle scene, with some added in dialogue that I am sure you readers might like. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

Chapter 6- Her Courage, His Wrath

I watched with anticipation as the purple fairy named Tael immediately rushed toward his older sister as he cried out in happiness. "Sis!" "Tael!" Tatl said as she twirled her brother, relieved that he was alright.

The two fairies turned their attention toward the knocked out Skull child as Tatl sighed in relief. "Good... We made it in time. The giants call worked on the Skull Kid." I noticed from the corner of my eye that Farore was looking at the Giants in a sense of relief and... sorrow.

"Lord's North, South, East and West." She called out in a calm voice. "I am sorry for all of the trouble that the Skull Kid did to you. I know that it has been a few centuries since our last visit, but please forgive me and my sisters for leaving you." She looked away as if she was ashamed by the act she had committed.

"Lady Courage, there is no need." Father North replied. "We understood what you needed to do."

"Your hero has done a good job. I kinda admit, he takes after you..." Father East commented with a wink. At that moment, Farore's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, but she nodded to accept the giants comment.

"What will you do with the moon?" She asked as she fiddled with her hands.

"Bring it back to where it came from," Father West stated as they adjusted the moon a bit before lifting it with ease. "It has been a pest in our world long enough, so we will send it back to space, far away from the citizens of Termina."

I noticed that Father South was looking at me with concern, so I turned around to face him as he asked, "Son, you didn't cause any trouble for Lady Courage I suppose?" I shook my head, telling him 'no'. "That's good to hear. If you ever had done anything harsh to our friend, we would've gladly punished you for the acts you did."

I cringed before I took a breath to calm myself. Somehow, I figured that the battle was just beginning, and that Majora was not done with his act yet... My attention turned back toward the fairy who was now scolding the Skull child, "Hey, Skull Kid! Do you realize what you have been doing to everyone?!"

The purple fairy, Tael, spoke up before things got worse for his sister and his friend. "Wait...Sis...Don't... Don't be so hard on the Skull Kid."

"Tael! Why are you protecting him! Aren't you mad at him for hitting you so much?" Tatl asked, confused and angry at what her brother was trying to say.

"He was lonely... the Skull Kid." Tael confessed in a beg toward his older sibling.

"He was trying to destroy everything around him! That is not the same as a lonely child! We can't allow that!" Tatl argued, knowing full well of what the Skull Kid was doing the whole time she went with the boy on his journey to save the town.

"The power of the mask made him do it. It was too much for the Skull Kid to handle." Tael told.

"It's because he doesn't know his place! On top of having a weak will and no strength of heart... he's a fool!" Tatl stated with confidence.

"Certainly, he had far too many weaknesses to use _my_ power." I cringed and narrowed my eyes at the mask when it spoke. '_Majora...' _ I thought to myself in a growl.

"Yeah! That's right! Explain your stupidity! Huh?" Tatl's exclamation came to a halt as she, her brother, and the boy looked at the body of the Skull child, shivering as if a cold wind, or a certain demon was upon them.

The body of the unconscious Skull child began to float in midair, "A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage." And as I suspected, the mask itself pushed the body of its host away from him, watching in satisfaction as the body crashed into the ground. "This puppet's role has just ended..."

I heard Farore gasping as she looked at the mask with a horrifying expression written all over her face. I also heard Tael stuttering in response to seeing the evil mask. "It can't be! Then that moon?" He didn't finish as the moon began to open its mouth, its evil magic pulled the mask into its weapon of destruction. The boy, Link, kept his eyes on the mask, a determined look was on his face.

Farore and I looked up at the moon as its eyes began to glow. I moved in front of the goddess, intending on protecting her from the evil being. Majora, from within the moon spoke, "I...I shall consume. Consume... Consume everything."

After that statement, Majora used his magic in an attempt to break out of the Giants hold, pushing the moon to finish where he started. However, his progress would not go as he planned, the Giants are still hanging onto the moon while trying to push it back. They were now struggling to keep the moon at bay, and they knew that if either one of them took a break, the moon would crash into the town and destroy the land that they are protecting.

"You've got to be kidding me! Majora, you idiot!" I cursed under my breath as I stared at the moon with rage. "When I get my hands on you, you are so dead!" Then something strange happened... the moon stopped in its tracks.

"What the.." I then noticed that the Giants were not struggling anymore, and in the center of the clock tower was my goddess, Farore. "What are you doing, Goddess?!" I asked in a worried tone.

"Help out my hero while I help the Giants keep the moon from destroying Termina." Was all she said before she cracked her knuckles, placed her perfectly soft hands on the moon and began to push it upwards.

"The moon, give it to me!" She told the giants.

"No Lady Courage! You have no idea of how powerful this moon is!" Lord South protested, but to no use as she took the moon, relieving them of their sore and swollen arms.

"I have the strength of a thousand men, I think I can handle this." She grunted as she pushed the moon back when it tried to make her fall to her knees. "Just go help out my hero, Oni! Help him!"

I nodded and went inside of the moon as Link went inside of the magical pull that led him inside of my rival's weapon.

* * *

The inside of the moon was nothing but a field of green and a tree that stuck out in the center. I watched as Link sprinted toward the tree, intending on battling my rival. But not before I whispered into his thoughts, telling him to go see the other children that were surrounding the child who held the mask of my enemy.

As he went to each child one by one, the hero gave away the other masks as how I planned in order for him to get my mask. Once when he is down to three masks; his transformation masks, Link went over to the child who wore Majora's Mask and looked around to check if the other children were around. Knowing full well that the children were gone, Link spoke to the kid. "Hi..."

The moon child looked at him. "...Everyone has gone away, haven't they?" Upon a nod from the hero, he asked softly, "Will you play...with me?"

Link nodded. "I suppose you like hide-and-seek too?"

The moon child shook his head as he stood up, leaning on the tree. "You don't have any masks left, do you?"

"No, only the transformation masks are left." Link explained.

"We will do something else... Instead of Hide-and-Seek, we will play good guys vs. bad guys. Yes, let's play that." The moon child told as he handed the boy my mask.

Link seemed to be hesitant at first before he took the mask away from the moon child. I was also surprised that my mask remained unharmed, obviously Majora somehow didn't have the guts to destroy me... How ridiculous is that! The hero studied my mask, moving his hands through my white hair, looking directly in my eyes, and caressed my face paint that decorated my cheeks and forehead.

"Are you ready? You are the bad guy. And when you are bad, you just run. That's fine, right?" The moon child explained before he continued. "Well... Shall we play?" The image of the tree and the field disappeared as the boss room came into reality, even the moon child that stood before the hero had disappeared.

Only a normal looking floor, colorful walls that change colors each second, and in front of the boy was a platform that held the mask of my rival; Majora. The boy took out my mask and looked at it before he slowly placed the mask on his face.

And that was when I went into the mask and proceeded to merge my face with his. I could tell that the child was trying to hold onto it as he gasped heavily before screaming when my mask finally took hold of him.

I felt alive! So alive that my scream echoed through the room. I felt the boy's presence giving me his full approval of using his body to finish off my enemy. When I opened my eyes, I looked around the room and inspected the body that I have now possessed. My clothing was still the same, so was the armor, and my sword, and my face was still the same.

I looked over to see my main target, waiting for me to make the first move, so I carefully took a few steps forward before the remains of his henchmen who had fallen in battle, go over to the four walls that surrounded me and Majora, merging themselves onto the wall, watching me closely.

Majora's eyes on the mask lit up after when the remains of the bosses had taken their place. The room shook as he got himself off of the wall and freely floated in the air, hairlike tentacles grew from the bottom of the mask as well as growing insignificantly larger than normal. He studied me as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, Oni, shall we finish where we started from?"

"Yes we will, old rival of mine. And it seems that you got your tentacles back from the last time I saw you." I shrugged. "Its just a shame that I will have to take them out again..."

"I was thinking that I was going to kill the kid before you showed up, but, you seem a lot more fun to play with, Oni." Majora said. "Hmm... Your power seems to be brighter than usual, maybe that is the kids power I was sensing from within you... Remember, this is a game of good guys vs bad guys, so I expect you to run from me, Oni." He began to move around the room before he decided to do his whirling attack.

I swung my sword to send a bright beam of light to stop him in his tracks, the electricity from the beam managed to stun him as he laid where he was. "Sorry to disappoint you, Majora, but you have made a mistake with your game. You are the bad guy, not me." I told as I sent another beam toward him, smiling as I watched him suffer from the pain.

The masks that were once placed on the wall began to move and floated around the room, trying to take my attention away from my enemy as they attacked me from around the room. However, with just one swing from my sword, the masks burnt to the ground, never to be seen again...

Majora got up from the ground and proceeded to launch a beam of fire at me. I held onto my sword as I ran around the room, carefully avoiding the beam that attempted to burn me. As my rival was getting ready to produce another beam, I took the opportunity to use my sword like a shield and deflected it back at him.

I noticed that Majora's tentacles were burnt away as his mask floated back towards the center, he also began to grow two legs and two arms as well as an eye was revealed on top of his body. Majora began to use his dance moves to stretch out his body before he broke out into a run around the room. That form was called Majora's Incarnation.

He was so quick that I almost got dizzy from him around back and forth from one side to the next. I sighed in boredom and swung my sword again, rendering him helpless as he was trying to crawl on the floor and yet he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to fall for that, idiot!" I growled before sending a few more beams to fry his skin. Heck, even when he tried to attack me with his energy bolts, and the way that he danced around the room, I held back a chuckle as I heard him scream like a little girl.

"You are suppose to fight me, Majora! We are not in a dancing competition!" I told in a grunt. Somehow, his dancing and running around was kind of childish.

After a few more blasts from my sword, Majora stopped moving around the place and stayed still in the center of the room, and as strange as it is, his last girly scream got deeper as his muscles began to inflate into a more humanoid shape, whip-like tendrils shot out of his hands, and a new head burst forth from his neck, becoming Majora's Wrath.

My evil smile turned into a frown as I realized what was going to happen. "I have spoken too soon..."I muttered as I quickly shielded myself from the whipping attack that Majora was beginning to do. His whips snapped each time it collided with my weapon. And whenever I try to slash him, he jumps around the room acrobatic style and laughed in that girly voice again.

"Won't be long now, Oni." Majora told in his evil laugh. "Soon, the giants will not hang onto the moon and will eventually let go, then I will rule the world that worshiped them! Now, let's watch as the town burns in the flames..." He stopped his attack for a moment before he made a portal that showed the abandoned town. Although, his maniac smile turned quickly into a frown when he noticed what, or most likely who, was standing in the way of his plan.

The Goddess confidently held the moon up as her strength had twice as much power than what the Giants had. "What is the meaning of this?" Majora asked, outraged. "No matter, I will watch the moon crush her..." He summoned his spell on the moon and watched carefully as the moon gained some strength to push itself toward the town. However, the Goddess didn't let that stop her as she knelt down on one leg and kept her grip on the moon, refusing to let it budge.

I immediately felt anger creeping into my soul as I growled out my response. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Her!" I sent a very powerful beam towards him as he shrieked in response, grabbing his arm as if I wounded him before jumping around the room again, this time, sending in some tops that have spikes around its body.

I sent a few more powerful ones before I noticed that Majora was grabbing his head as if he had a headache, twirling his whips as if in slow motion, and the next thing that happened was when he floated in midair, staring at the ceiling before disintegrating into ashes.

I covered my eyes when the room became bright, bright even to burn your eye sockets out. I could feel that the room in the moon was disappearing, the whole inside of the moon was disappearing as I used a teleporting spell to get out before something worse happens.

* * *

The moon felt lighter than what I expected as I looked over my shoulder, noticing that the moon was dissolving in a huge light and disappeared from Termina. All that was left of the moon was a huge rainbow that surrounded the area.

I took that moment to work on my arms, they were warm and sweaty as I examined it. The Four Giants were staring at the rainbow as if amazed to know that their warrior, Oni, destroyed the demon that terrorized their land.

I looked over to the south gate to see a ball of white light that disappeared, revealing that Oni managed to escape. He removed the mask, and laid my unconscious hero on the ground right by his horse. I also noticed that the Skull Kid was standing right by along with the fairy named Tael.

"How did it go?" I asked Oni when I appeared beside him, curious to know if he did what was necessary to finish off his rival. But before he could respond, something weird happened... the town, the giants and the citizens were frozen in place, as if time froze.

And before I could blink, some type of whip wrapped itself around his neck and dragged him over to the log, keeping him in place as he tried to escape. "Oni!" I shouted as I finally saw who was threatening to choke him; the psychotic demon himself, Majora.

"How did you survive? I destroyed you in the moon!" Oni yelled as he used his arms to keep the demons whips from choking him.

Majora placed a finger on his lips in a shush before he spoke. "You two may have destroyed my weapon of destruction, but you cannot stop me from destroying all of you!" His whip changed into a very long knife and threatened to kill the man I liked with one slash.

"Not unless we destroy you first!" I stated as I stood my ground, narrowing my eyes at him.

Majora did his maniac laugh before continuing. "Ah, but you won't. Not without your hero to stop me..." He began to move towards Link. I used my body to shield him from the demon that wanted him dead.

"You shall not touch him!" I commanded as I drew my own sword out, intending on protecting my hero, even if it meant losing my life...

I sprinted toward him and successfully slashed my sword across his chest as well as releasing Oni from the whip that was intent on killing him. I cast a spell that protected both him and my hero as I faced the demon, my triforce mark began to glow bright as I finished the demon with my power.

Wind came toward me as it forced the demon to his knees, along with the plants that crawled out of the earth and wrapped around his body, pulling him into the ground, straight to the Evil Realm. Although he tried and tried to break out of my hold, he didn't stand a chance as the plants pulled him down faster.

After when the ground went back to the way it was, dawn came up for the new day that was given to the town that got saved from its fate.

* * *

_Author's Note: One more chapter to go, and then we are done with this story! I hope you all liked the battle that happened in here. Also review whenever you like! I will get to work on the last chapter as soon as I can._


	7. She returns, He comes

Her Courage, His Wrath

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

_This is the final chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 7- She returns, He comes

_Dawn of a new day_

I watched my hero as he awakened from his supposed slumber on the grass. The fairies stood by his side as he got himself up from the ground.

The Skull Kid however, stared right at the Giants and they looked down on him in reassurance and forgiveness. "You guys… You hadn't forgotten about me?" He asked, with a tear trailing down his cheek.

"No." Lord West told the Skull Kid before seeing the skull child look down toward the ground, shivering with joy.

"You still thought of me as a friend?" He choked back a sob that tried to take over. I could understand his pain and sorrow fully. He may not remember what had happened when he found the mask of Majora, but at least he was forgiven for his actions.

The fairies, Tatl and Tael, went over to the skull child and comforted him by giving him soothing words, telling him that all that mattered now was that he was alright and that he didn't permanently hurt anybody.

The Four Giants knew that their work, along with mine and Oni's, were finished as they returned to their respective locations in Termina, humming the 'Oath to Order' song as they went.

I looked over to see Oni standing right beside me as he gave me a small smile and embraced me in a hug. We both watched as the Skull Kid walked over to my hero, examining him. "Did you… Did you save me?" He asked, curious.

Link nodded. "Yes, Skull Kid, the mask won't hurt you anymore. It was destroyed in the moon."

Skull Kid then turned to Tael and smiled. "I thought that they didn't want to be friends with me… But they hadn't forgotten about me. Friends are a nice thing to have. Heh, heh." Then he turned his attention back toward Link. "Could you be my friend too?"

What happened next was the weirdest thing that Link never thought possible, the Skull Kid smelled his clothing and then broke out into a laugh. "Eh-hee-hee… You have the same smell as the fairy kid that taught me that song in the woods…"

Link nodded, embarrassed. "Yes, I still remember that song by heart." He pulled out his ocarina and played the song that he and the Skull Kid knew. The song brought an uplifting feeling as the Skull Kid exclaimed. "Let's do something fun, Link!"

"How about later, when I return home to Hyrule." Link suggested before his attention turned to where the Happy Mask Salesman was standing. He also had the mask back into his possession.

"So the evil has left the mask after all…" He softly spoke in his happy mood. "Well now… I finally have it back. Since I am in the mist of my travels, I must bid you farewell." After his speech, the Mask Salesman disappeared from the town without a trace.

Once Link got onto his horse, he immediately sets off back to where the Lost Woods were, and to hopefully return to his country. I also bid Oni farewell before I followed my hero in my disguised form as a fairy.

* * *

After the whole journey through the woods were done, I safely returned to my home in the Sacred Realm. The place remained the same after when I left for Termina, and my sisters were still the same as usual.

Din was the first person to greet me as she pulled me into a hug. "Farore, I am glad that you are safe." her voice soothed my spirit as she and I held onto each other. Nayru later came by and waited patiently for Din to let go of me before she embraced me.

"Hyrule hasn't changed since you left, sister." Nayru told as she opened a portal for us to take a look at the kingdom. Yep... It hasn't changed for a bit.

"Link came back safe and sound." I proclaimed with excitement, keeping out my encounter of the male deity that somehow won my heart... Yes, I now admit it, I absolutely am in love with the Fierce Deity, or Oni Link for short. Now when I watched my hero grow up in front of my eyes, I half expected to see him right by my side doing the same thing I am doing.

The eleven year old hero went through the rest of his puberty stage back to the age of sixteen, the same age where he became the Hero of Time. I was fascinated by the reunion he and Zelda got when he came to visit her, and when she asked about if he found his old friend he shook his head but told her that he knows that there will be a day where he and her will meet up again, just not right now.

Interestingly enough, the King of Hyrule had asked Link to work as a honorary guard to the castle so that he can look after Zelda and such. For that I was glad that he got what he needed; a sense of purpose to protect the kingdom.

However, once when the time came of whether Link and Zelda would be together, we had a difficult time of figuring it out. But most importantly, Nayru had done it again; she managed to make the King think about giving Zelda away to a prince who she had never met.

Which meant keeping her away from Link...

I immediately felt rage coming through me as I glared at Nayru, determined to change her mind, but I knew that she was planning on this from the day Ganon was brought to justice in the Child Timeline, so I ran over to the hill, away from the portal and collapsed when my body crashed into the ground.

"Its just not fair! Not. Fair!" I cried as my tears streamed down my cheeks. I heard my eldest sisters footsteps as she came right by my side to try to comfort me. Her tanned hand caressed my back softly as she whispered in a soothing voice.

"Farore, I know that it is hard to accept what is happening, but remember this, that there is always another time where you can pair your hero with the princess, we even have three timelines for goodness sake! However, I do know that Nayru won't keep up her charade for very long. She will eventually learn that she can't bring our youngest sister back just by doing what she does best." She said as she dried some of my tears.

"I know, Din. I just wish that they could be together..." I winced, choking back a sob.

Din pulled me into a hug before she opened up another portal so that she could watch what was happening. "Shall I tell you Farore that something strange happened with the King? Just as when the King was about to call in a meeting with the neighboring kingdom, the King suddenly called it off for some reason..." I got myself to face the portal, wondering about what she was talking about.

The portal showed the garden where the sixteen year old hero and fifteen year old princess were hanging out. Both the hero and the princess were sitting on the steps, looking at each other in a friendly way, talking about his journey in Termina. He even showed his left over mask collection of the transformation masks.

Zelda became entranced by his Deku, Zora, and Goron masks, and interestingly enough something caught me off guard... a certain mask with the white eyes and hair, was in my hero's hand.

Wait a second!

I stood up suddenly and studied the scene, trying to catch his work that was happening. Din looked at me with concern before standing up and asked, "Farore, is something wrong?"

I was so speechless that I couldn't talk straight. "He... he's... h-he is..." I stuttered.

Din thought that I was talking about Link, but I was talking about the male deity that I had met, to which I haven't told her about yet. She sighed. "Its okay Farore, Link is just having some fun with his masks."

"Princess Zelda, there you are," The King of Hyrule said as he came into the picture. Link and Zelda took their attention off of the masks and looked at him. "I have come to tell you good news that I wanted to talk with you about. It is with your marriage. I have found the perfect husband for you, and the wedding will be ready to go in three months."

Princess Zelda grunted in annoyance and slapped her face with her gloved hand. "I don't need a prince to marry me father, I only want Link."

The King then shook his head, chuckling. "No sweetie, I am not going to let you marry a prince. Besides, I have found a better man that makes a more suitable husband for you..." He pointed his finger right at my hero. "The man who will be the next King of Hyrule and the greatest husband to my one and only daughter... Is Link!"

"What!" Zelda and Link both shouted from shock and surprise before they embraced each other in a tight hug while they jumped up and down from their excitement. The King smiled, pleased to know that the wedding will be underway for the happy couple.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing, and neither could Din for the matter... Link and Zelda get to be together, and yet I know that Nayru would be coming any second to accuse us of the mess up. And yes, she did burst into our space with an angry expression written on her face. "You did this!" She accused while pointing her finger at me.

"You just couldn't accept the fact that Link and Zelda should stay away from each other, yet you made it go your way, you are in so much trouble Farore!" She yelled, her face turning red with rage.

I gasped for a second before yelling back at her. "I never did anything about it because you always get your way!"

Din shouted on top of her lungs. "Girls, just stop this nonsense already!" She turned to Nayru as she calmly stated, "Nayru, Farore didn't even lay on finger on your project, even if she wanted to, she would've done it already! But, this is the work of another deity, whose power seems to be the master of persuasion."

I heard a familiar whistle that caught my attention as I turned to see what, or importantly who, was foiling Nayru's plan. I recognized the white tunic, the armor, the face paint, and the familiar white eyes and hair. The male deity's face was decorated with a cocky, yet teasingly smile. "Oni!" I shrieked with happiness as I ran into his arms.

He chuckled softly as he moved his gloved hand through my hair. "I told you that I would go with you, Farore." I snuggled in deeper within his hold as we held onto each other, determined to not let the other half go without a fight.

"Ahem!" Din impatiently tapped my shoulder. "Care to explain who this man is, sister?" Oni and I looked back and forth from each other to my sisters before he cleared his throat. "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner ladies, I am Oni Link, the Fierce Deity. I had come from the land of Termina. I hope that you can pardon me for wooing your sister."

Din nodded. "Alright, Oni Link, what brings you to our domain in the Sacred Realm?" He clicked his tongue pointing down toward the portal, to my hero who is showing his princess the mask, _his_ mask.

"Wherever the mask goes, I go with it." He told. "And, if you are interested to know, you can thank me for giving your sister what she wants; for Link and the princess to be together." He earned a ticked off look from the Goddess of Wisdom, when she went up to him and grabbed his hair. He glared playfully at the girl.

"So it was you who did it!" Nayru growled.

He nodded. "Never underestimate the power of persuasion darling, there is more where that came from in case you try to change what I created." I snickered whereas Din was dumbfounded by the information that was given. Nayru didn't seemed convinced when she scoffed.

"You have destroyed my plan by convincing the King to change his mind about who Hylia's descendant should marry..." She grinds her teeth in frustration.

"As how my little green fairy said, you need to learn how to move on with your eternal life by letting go of the one you hold dear to your heart," Oni proclaimed before he successfully pulled her hands away from his hair. "Do not mess with your youngest sisters happiness with the hero." He was satisfied that she didn't make a good combat and watched as she took out her suffering on her books.

I couldn't help myself when I jumped on him, holding onto his back as he positioned himself to look at me. "I did what you asked, Farore, you now have a hero and princess engaged, so what is next?" I let my hands travel up to his cheeks and positioned it a few inches away from mine.

"Just kiss me already, you Romeo you..." I commanded as I smashed my lips on his own. He seemed a bit hesitant at first before he relaxed and placed his hand on my hair, savoring the taste of my lips, I did the same with him. He tasted like the snow on the ground whereas I somehow tasted like freshly picked apples to him.

Din and Nayru gave us space when they left us alone on the hill. Over the next few years, Oni wasn't too hard to work with when work on our land was to be done. He sometimes helps Din with making new landscapes, he also changes a few rules to Nayru's dismay, but he gets her to learn to get over it, and with me he usually plays with me and helps me to create new creatures or people.

"What do you say we play a game, Oni?" I asked as we watched the land of Hyrule that celebrated Link's wedding to Princess Zelda.

"As long as it is not hide-and-seek, you know how I am when it comes to that..." He replied as a smile took over his face.

I shook my head. "Its not that. The game is simple, all you have to do is chase me until you catch me while I run away from you." His face turns into a determined yet victorious smile and before he could blink, I took a head start and ran. It didn't take long before he managed to catch up to me and grabbed me as we both tumbled through the meadow, laughing our heads off while Din and Nayru watched from the sidelines.

As Oni and I laid on the grass, panting from the tumbling we did on the hill, smiling at each other before we unleashed our passion by kissing each other and clinging onto each other.

Aside from my hero Link, I had found my happiness with a male deity who loves me for me and I for him.

_The End..._

* * *

_Author's Note: The story is done. I hope that you all enjoyed it! I have other legend of Zelda stories that will be coming back on the map. One of them is called Saved from the Twister, and a new one is Good Guys vs Bad Guys. There might be more that can come, so I am just giving you a heads up._


End file.
